Forgotten clue
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Daya forgot a very important clue... will it turn in to new trouble for Mumbai CID...
1. The Highway accident

**A highway Accident **

It's a Dark night….. Small lane near high way….. one man is running in full speed… finally he reach to highway… same time one car coming from back side dash him and he flat on road… Car driver stops the car and come out….. The passenger seat person also comes out,….. Both are young…. they check that man…. He is unconscious but plus rate is so slow….

Its next day morning….. ACP Abhijeet Rajat Vivek Tasha and Fredy in qualis…. Qualis takes the turn and enter in to a small township near Highway….. a small hospital…. They enter in to it….. Abhijeet is ahead with ACP all in tension….. They reach near ICU…. And Saw that two boys… both are scared…

One of them: Sir dekhiye please humari bat ka yakin kijiye humne sharab nahi pi thi or gadi bhi dhire chala rahe the… pata nahi achanak yeh kaha se aa gaya or hamari gadi ka jhataka usse lag gaya…..

Secound: sir per woh itana jor dar nahi tha ki inki halat itanani buri ho jaye….

Abhijeet wants to get inside ICU but nurse stops him…. ACP comes to him and pat on his shoulder…..

Vivek to those boys: Dekho hume pata hai tumne kuch nahi kiya in fact hum tum dono ko thanks kehena chate hai ki tumne inhe yaha pohochya….

Both boys are happy….. Vivek take down details of both and ask them to leave.. both are moving out when one of them turn and

Excuse me officer

Vivek: Haan Samar bolo kya bat hai…..

Samar: Sir Ritesh jab car chala raha tha tab mai inke sath piche baitha tha… tab behoshi ki halat me yeh kuch keh raha hai the…..

All Cid officers become alert

Abhijeet: kya kya kaha ussane

Samar: Sir puri bat ton nahi samaji kueki unnki awaj bohot dhire thi… per kuch words maine sune the…. Woh hai….. 9s12 andhera sports abhi bachalo…..

Abhijeet become worried…. But manage to thank Ritesh and Samar…..

ACP ask Vivek and Rajat to go to the accident spot and check the details… both move out…

Nurse came to them and said that Doctor wants to meet them…

Abhijeet and ACP move towards Doctors cabin

Abhijeet: woh kaisa hai doctor or kab tak usse yaha rehena hoga….. kya hum usse ghar leke ja sakte hai

Doctor: Clam down officer…. Mai aapne colleague ke liye aapki chinta samaj sakta hue…. or haan woh abhi thik hai….

ACP: toh woh hosh me kue nahi aa raha hai…

Doctor: ACP sir sharir per koi chot ka nishan nahi hai…. per haan pet me hume kuch nahi mila hai…. pichale 4 din se inhone kuch nahi khaya hai yaha tak ke pani bhi bohot kam gaya hai innke pet mai….. or haan inn dino woh kisi aais jagah the…. Jaha oxygen kam tha… jis wajah se yeh bohot jada kamjor ho gaye hai… woh toh innki build body hai warana woh gadi ka halka Dhaka bhi jaan lewa sabit ho sakta tha aaisi halat me….. thoda waqt lagega inhe puri taras thik hone me…

Abhijeet eyes become watery when doctor are explaining all this to them….

Doctor: ek bat or hai….. in ka sir kisi bhari chij se do char bar takaraya hai… jis wajah se brain ko thodi suajan aa sakti hai…. forehead pe muse thodi sujan mili hai bahar se…. or scratches bhi…..

ACP: doctor koi ghabarane ki bat toh nahi hai na

Doctor: dekhiye iss ke liye aap kisi ache neurologist se consult kijiye….. yaha pe iss chote hospital me brain scanning jaisi facilities nahi hoti….. or waise bhi inhe hosh 2 ghante pehele hi aana chahiye tha…. Yeh ab tak behosh hai isska matlab brain ko thoda damage toh hua hai… mai aap ko Ambulance or nurse sath me deta hue aap abhi inhe bade hospital me shift kar dijiye….. aap reception pe jayi ye….

Before doctor could complete his words Abhijeet move out….. he started giving instructions to Fredy and Tasha about their next movements regarding shifting there officer to Mumbai…..

In doctors cabin…

ACP: Doctor waise aap ko kaise pata chala ke yeh CID Mumbai ke officer hai….

Doctor: Sir innki photo kayi bar akhabar me dekhi hai maine haan jab inhe yaha laga toh inhone make up lagay hua tha chehere per…. Jab yaha chehera clean kiya tab inka aasali chehera samaj me aaya….. mai waise bhi police ko bulane wala tha….. per jab maine innka chehera dekha toh socha aap ko hi bula lue….

ACP: thank you so much doctor….. ACP turn to move when doctor call him…

Doctor: ACP sir aap officers ki life mai kahi fas jana do teen din bina khana pina khaye kisike piche pad jana yeh bate toh hoti hi rehaiti hai infact aap logo ko iss ke liye special training milti hai…. toh aapka yeh officer Abhijeet intane emotional..…. doctor notable convey right msg what exactly he want to ask…..

ACP smile a bit: Doctor mai samajta hue ki aap kya keh rahai hai…. Abhijeet ka itana jada react karna aap ko khatak raha hai right…

Doctor noded in yes

ACP: doctor agar kisike dil ko chot lagegi toh dimag toh hurt hoga hi na…

Doctor: ji (doctor ask in confusion)

ACP went out but the same time Fredy enters in to doctors cabin he over hear some part of conversation and after seeing confused doctor he explain

Fredy: Docot sahab ACP sir Mumbai CID ka sole hai toh Abhijeet sir brain…. Per aapke hospital me joh abhi ICU me haina woh CID Mumbai ka dil hai….. humare Daya sir hai…. or itana hi nahi….. humare Abhijeet sir ke dost cum bhai hai woh….. dono ek dusare hi jaan hai…

**Authores Note:**

**What haapened to Daya in last few Days... and Why ACP and Abhijeet are unaware about Daya's recent status... keep reading whats next...**


	2. Forgotten

**Forgotten**

**At CITY hospital Mumbai**

Abhijeet ACP Tasha and Fredy outside the ICU…. Daya is still unconscious….. Abhijeet is really wondering and so much upset on himself….. that he fails to trace Daya and because of him Daya need to spend those 4 worst days

Abhijeet murmuring: Iss petu ko toh din me 10 bar kuch na kuch khane ko lagata hai…. kaise raha hoga 4 din bina kuch khaye….. Daya sorry yaar meri wajah se aaj tumhari yeh halat hai… dekh mai kaan pakadta hue….. maf karde yaar… dekh chahe toh lad le musase… per aaaise muh toh mat mod yaar….

Fredy listen all this and pat on Abhijeet's shoulder: Sir Daya sir ko kuch nahi hoga… woh bilkul sahi salamat humare pass wapas aajayenge…..

ACP: he better do that Fredy….. Otherwise I will Fire him…..

Rajat and Vivek enter after checking accident side…..

Abhijeet (after seeing them in hurry asked): kuch pata chala waha pe…..

Rajat (bit lower his ahead as its shame full that they not even trace where there dear CID officer was): nahi sir bas itana hi pata chala hai Daya sir waha ki ek choti si lane se bahar nikale…. Or suddenly uss gadi ke age aa gaye…..

ACP (nodded towards Abhijeet whose eyes are showing colour of fire): tum log gaye uss lane me

Vivek (explain): Haan sir gaye the…. per waha 5 kilo meter tak ka rasta ek dam khali hai or usske aage woh sadak band ho jati hai…

Abhijeet (burst in to anger): Thik se nahi dekha hoga tum logo ne….. (soon he understand that Rajat and Vivek are not yet all responsible for Daya's this condition… he is angry on himself which is coming out like this…. So he control) kahi koi khali jagah jaise warehouse wagera hai uss raste pe….

Rajat (convincing tone): sir sirf Ghana jungle hai do no taraf… baki kuch nahi

Abhijeet (his voice is not more than murmuring): Kuch kuch toh hai waha joh itani aasani se najar nahi aa raha hoga…. Agar Daya waha se nikala hai toh wahi kahi fasa hua tha woh….…. per woh waha pohocha hi kaise…

Doctor comes to them to inform that Daya comes in to his sense now…. All started to move… they are eager to meet Daya but doctor stopes them

Doctor: ek minute rukiye aap sab jan unse milne se pehele mai aap ko kuch batana chahta hue…

Abhijeet (who is annoyed on doctors this comment): AAIN….. kya….. haan kya batana chahte aap ab….. woh hosh me aa gaya hai ab sab thik hai bas…(he give full stress in the word bas it is more for him… he is trying to convince himself…..)

Doctor (smile on Abhijeet… he comes to him and pat on his shoulder): Abhijeet dekho tum or Daya kitane karib ho or agar ek ko kuch hota hai toh dusara kitana hyper hota hai yeh ab muse pata hai her mahine me do char chakkar toh tum dono iss hospital ki laga hi dete ho…..

All smiles on doctors this comment…. Abhijeet feels embarrass

Doctor (continue): dekho mai sirf yeh kehena chata hue ki Uss Chote hospital ke doctor ka matlab Dr. Awasti ka andaja bilkul sahi tha….. Daya ka sir kisi chijse do char bar jor se takraya hai…. ussake forehead pe do char halki si chote hai or thodi sujan bhi….. maine usska brain scan kiya hai…. or ussame (he posses to clear his throat and gain some energy to face Abhijeet after his next words) ussame….

Abhijeet: haan ussame….. aage toh boliye…..

ACP gives a look to Abhijeet who immediately control himself…..

Doctor (continue): ussaki report ke mutabit ussaki brain pe sujan hai….. uss takrane ki wajah se brain ander hil gaya or sir ki hadi se takaraya or thoda sa suj gaya hai…

All are shock… ACP remembers the face of Abhijeet his brain is also swell when he found in that Car dickey with loss of his memory….. for a movement he shiver with the thought that if it now happens to Daya….. He will lose not only Daya but Abhijeet too… that time what was Daya's guilt is now Abhijeet's…. but the situations are different…. The attachment is different….. If now Daya did not able to recognised Abhijeet then…. Then what….. no this can't be happened…..

ACP comes out from his thoughts trail when he heard query of worried Fredy: doctor ghabarane ki bat toh nahi hai na….

Doctor: Aaise mamle me temporary memory loss ke chances hote hai per Daya ne hosh me ate hi muse pehechan liya….. Abhijeet ke bareme pucha….(all smiles on this) isska matlab hai usse ke sath aaisi koi problem nahi hue hai…

All move inside the ICU….

Daya try to seat after seeing ACP sir but he does not allow him to seat… Daya make shake hand with Abhijeet….. while Abhijeet Hug him tightly… and

Daya: Kya boss chor ko pakad te pakad te thoda pair fisal gaya or thoda gir kya gaya tumne muse toh ICU me bharati kar diya… or yeh kya rondu shakal bana rakhi hai….

All are shock with comment….. Their smile vanished in a movement…. Fredy about to say something but ACP shut him with eyes…

Abhijeet covers up: woh tu bohot der tak hoshme nahi aaya na iss liye…..

Daya winks: woh toh mai rest kar raha tha… per boss bohot bhuk lag rahi hai pehele khuch khilao…

Abhijeet smile and ask nurse to bring some eatables…

All ask Daya about his health Daya….. Daya also meet with all… but make same query to all….. why they all are here on such a small incident….. Abhijeet give some food items to Daya and make him eat all those…. Then after some time Abhijeet said Daya to take rest and all move out…

Abhijeet (in worried): sir Daya kariban ek hafte pehele ki bate kar raha tha… woh uss chor ko pakad te pakadte fisal gaya tha or thodi der ke liye behosha hua tha per uss waqt woh bilkul thik tha…. Ussake bad ke pure hafte me itana sab kuch hua or usse woh kuch bhi yaad nahi hai….

Vivek: haan sir woh muse meri hath ki chot ke bareme puch rahai the joh ek hafte pehele lagi thi…..

Rajat: Sir Doctor se puchte hai….

Doctor who is near by listening there discussion interrupted…..

Doctor: Dekho Abhijeet Brain ki sujan ki wajah se shayad aaisa hoga….. firkar mat kaor jaise jaise suajan kam hogi usse sab yaad aa jayega…

In the evening Daya force Abhijeet that he wants to move out from Hospital as he is completely fine…..

Daya make a comment: boss bas fisal kar girne ki wajah se agar mai itana time ICU me bitaya yeh bahar gunhegaro ko pata chala na toh meri reputation kharab ho jayegi…..

Abhijeet smiles and punch him (after seeing other things are ok with Daya he become relax now): abbey kitana daraya tune hume or ab janab ko aapne reputation ki padi hai…

But Daya succeeded to convince Abhijeet to take him out from hospital….Doctor strictly instruct Abhijeet that he should keep Daya away from driving and heavy body movement as his brain condition is not yet stable…..

Abhijeet and Daya enters in to House… both had some chit chat then Abhijeet give medicines to Daya with force he make him to eat it…

Because of Medicines he soon enters into deep sleep….. Abhijeet after covering Daya with blanket move away from bed….. and seat in to rolling chair near to bed with book… which is just to pretend that he is reading…. He rail back….. and started thing about all those days which are temporary Vanished from Daya's memory…

**Author's Note**

**How Abhijeet is cause of Daya's those 4 pain full days... Is Daya rally forgot the things or it is the plan of some one... is some one threatening Daya not to revel Truth... next chapter will reveal some part of this mystery so stay tune... :D **

**If i got more than 6 reviews for this chapter I promise to update tomorrow or u guys need to wait till next update... :P **


	3. Lost and Found?

**Sorry friends I am really busy in my Office... yesterday also i return to home at 11 pm and after taking 4 hrs rest I started with this story... i am bite dozy when I am typing ... so really sorry for spelling mistakes in it... hope I am clearing some parts of daya's sudden disappearance in this part... enjoy... Its only ur reviews which make me seat and type... so please do review where u like it or u lave any queries or disagreements do let me know...**

* * *

**Lost and Found?**

**Flash back started**

Daya was unconscious lying on road… he was running behind a bag snatcher….. when he and Abhijeet was outside the mall…. They saw that man who is snatching a bag from a girls hand… Daya run behind him after a long he grabs him…. And takes that bag from his hand….. when he is trying to hold that man properly that man push him behind Daya's leg sleeps on something and he fell down His head bag with road divider and he become unconscious….. Abhijeet who is behind him…. Come closer to him and he shakes Daya but Daya did not respond… Some one pass some water he sprinkle it on Daya and he come in to consciousness….. and then started laughing on Abhijeet's worried facial expression…

Same time ACP sir calls them to be at bureau….

At bureau

ACP: Daya Abhijeet ek bohot badi khabar mili hai… agar iss per kam karenege na toh ek bohot badi gang hath me aa jayegi….

Abhijeet and Daya are shock they never saw such a excitement on ACP sir's face before…..

Daya: kya bat hai sir aaisi konsi khabar mili hai joh aap itane khush hai….

ACP: Daya tumhe Baldev yaad hai…..

Abhijeet replied to this query: haan sir yeh toh wahi hai joh kariban 13 saal pehele humare hatho se bach nikala tha… or bad me aaise gayab ho gaya jaise hawa ho…

ACP: Haan Abhijeet….. sahi kaha tumne…. Isse dhundane ka kam badme ATS ko diya gaya tha…..

Daya(in confusion): Sir per achanak se ye sab yaad dilana…. Bat kuch samaj me nahi aayi…

ACP (laughs): Daya ATS ne iss ke uppar bohot kam kiya or pata lagaya hai ki Baldev naam ka koi shaks hai hi nahi

Abhijeet give sudden reaction: AAIN koi shaks nahi hai matlab…..

ACP: Matlab….. yeh ek bohot badi atakwadi sanghatana hai JIs ke tehet her mission ko unjam dene wale mai khiladi ka naam woh log Baldev rakhate hai… isse yeh ek code ki tarah use karte hai…

Daya (iniciated): or abhi aap ko kisi Baldev ki koi khabar mili hai….

ACP give proud look to Daya: Haan bilkul sahi or tum dono ko usse ussake iss bar ke plan samet pakadna hai

Abhijeet and Daya (share a happy glance and): Yes sir….

Abhijeet: sir me abhi Fredy ko call kata hue usse keheta hue ki aapne networks ghumana chalu karde

ACP stopping him: nahi Abhijeet maine kaha tum dono ko…

Daya and Abhijeet share a glance….

ACP handed over a file to DUO: ek bat yaad rakhana kisibhi halat me muse tum me se ek humesha bureau me chahiye….. dono ke dono gayab mat ho jana…. (ACP sir is showing real concern to them)

Abhijeet and Daya smiles at each other: yes Sir

Abhijeet and Daya takes file and move out from bureau… they reach at home….. after having diner outside….. its almost 12.30 am in clock when both got fresh and seat in to living room with their laptops and Files…

Abhijeet took the file given by ATS on current position of Baldev…..

After some time…. Daya comes out from kitchen…. He is holding two cups of coffee….. Abhijeet looks at wall clock it showing 4 am…. DUO spend around 3 and half hours and made their plan to deal with this Baldev….

Abhijeet took a cup of coffee from Daya's hand…. They revised their plan once again….. and go to bed around 5 am….

Its… 8 am when Abhijeet comes out from his room with stretching his body... he takes out a bottle from frige and drink some water….. and the he started talking to him self…

Abhijeet: yeh Daya bhi na ab tak so raha hai….. fir isse acha khasa breack fast karna hoga… aaj toh pared hai humri… chlo mai hi jake utha deta hue….. waran ACP aapne pyaare ladale chiranjeev ko toh kuch nahi bolenge per….. iss bichare bache ki jaan le lenge…..

With this thoughts he went towards Daya's room…. He pushes the door… and move towards bed….. And found it empty…..

He is shock….. when he saw a note on bed side table… DUO's photo use as paper wait on it… Abhijeet read that note…..

Abhi…

Mangu ka phone aaya tha… usse ek bohot badi lead ka pata chala hai…. mai ussi ke piche ja raha hue….. aapna mobile gun or batch hamesha ki jagah choda hai… or haan ek bug maine aapne hath ki ring me fit kiya hai… mere laptop ko ussake speakers connect kiye hue hai… joh bhi bate hongi or meri location ussme record hoti rahaigi….

Moka mila toh phone pe contact karne ki koshish karunga….. aapna khayal rakhana…

Daya

Abhijeet in rash bang on side table: Daya kamse kam muse jaga ke toh jata….

Abhijeet check Daya's laptop…. Voice quality is good… as per the conversation and tracking system Daya is in a low quality hotel near Malad…

Abhijeet …. Reconnect tracking system with Daya's IPAD and then wear that speaker in his ears so the he will stay tune with current conversation of Daya…

In next two Days, Daya spend all the time in roaming in some many law quality hotels near Andheri to Malad….. But Abhiijeet did not understand that why he is not calling to him… but he can also understand that there must be a reason behind it….

Third Day is the black day…. The day when Daya got untraceable… When Abhijeet with remaining team members handling a case…. They bang on a group of gundas and with them they had small physical fight….. Due to fight Abhijeet left IPAD in qualis and in between the fight one gunda punch on his face and bug sleeps from Abhijeets ear…. After 15 minutes CID team win the fight and arrested all culprits… Abhieet manage to find the bug after 5 minutes….. Means for 20 minutes he loose all contacts with Daya…..

When he wear that bug again so many voices can be hear….. but the voice Abhijeet desperately wants to hear is missing… Abhijeet rum towards qualis…. Check the position on IPAD…. Its stand still… he becomes worried…. He waited for one hour but no respons…. He immediately dial Mangus no….. Mangu said that he meet Daya before 2 days after that he does not have any contact with him… Abhijeet called ACP and update him on current situation….

Afte a hour Abhijeet disguise and reach to Nandini Bar and restaurant…. He check he mobile with which he connected that tracking device….. Its still on the same place… the location is Nandini restorant…. Abhijeet check the place but without giving any clue to others that he looking for something…

He does not found any thing inside in frustration he moves outside…. When he is about to return found Daya's ring near the back side door…. He asked some people who are standing nearby that whether they saw anything unusual with our giving any hint that he is asking for a man who is more than 6 feet and well build…. Because it may create more trouble for Daya…..

After that till today's morning Abhijeet spend 4 sleepless nights….. day and night he is searching for Daya not openly to his team members also to outsiders…. But his main aaim is to fond Daya on any cost… but does not get any lead… He miss Daya's conversation immediately before he beome untraceable…

Suddenly in the morning ACP called him and said that he found Daya… one doctor called him and tell him that Daya is in hospital near highway…. A small town called Belawali…

Abhijeet comes in to sense….. when he heard a voice of window panel which is moving due to heavy brize…..

Abhijeet talk to himself…. Daya in dino ka kuch bhi yaad nahi….. per ek bat or bhi hai….. ki Akhir woh malad se belawali pohocha kaise….. distance between this two places is not small….. nahi isski jaib se hume kuch mila….. bas koi clue hai toh woh hai isske woh words **9s12 andhera sports abhi bachalo….. ** while repeating last two words Abhijeet become so sad… he seats near Daya….. who is in deep sleep due to medicines….

He touches his forehead where scratch marks are there…. Sorry yaar mai tumhe nahi bacha paya… mai khud ko kabhi maf nahi kar paunda…. Agar me woh bug nahi khota toh shayad tumhe iss halat me pohochane se rok leta… Tu kaha tha yeh 4 din jaha na tune khuch khane ko milna nahi pani or na hi saas lene ke liye proper oxygen…. Bolna kaha tha tu….

He helplessly move out from Daya's room…..

**Author's note:**

**Whether Abhijeet will able to find where Daya was in last four days…. What is the meaning of Daya's words…. Whether something big going to happened in Mumbai….. Is Daya got any clue regarding that terrorist group…. To know all this stay tune**

**Please read and review…. Ur reviews only encourage me to post next part ASAP…..** may be tomorrow…..


	4. Care and Concern

Ones again sorry for spelling mistake...

* * *

**Care and Concern**

Daya open his room's door…. And walk in to living room… he can't believe on his eyes….. what he is seeing in front of him is true or not…. He rubs his eyes and cross checks the view in front of him….

Abhijeet is lying half on sofa and half on floor… he is holding one photo in his hand…. His face clearly showing that he shattered so many tears in pain….. Daya trying to remember but fell to trace any such incidence which makes Abhijeet a cry baby…

He went inside his room pick up the call…. He first try Dr. Trarika's no but its switched off… so he dialed Salunkes no…. He ask Dr. Salunke where is Tarika….. Salunke ans that She is at Delhi will retun only after 3 weeks…. And there is no problem between Abhijeet and Tarika…

Daya scratch his forehead…

Daya ti himself: Ager inn dono me kuch nahi hua hai toh kya ho sakta hai….. uss photo se hi sab kuch pata chala….

He makes his mind….. and move in living room…

He move towards Abhijeet and with slow hand movements he takes that photo from Abhijeets hand and shock to see his own face in it…. Abhijeet wakes up because of that….

Abhijeet look at confused Daya and understand that there so many question in his eyes… He wants avoid all this so just try to skip from that place but Daya grab his wrist and make his face to him….. no question no answer… just silence fill in between them…..

Abhijeet finally manage to ask: Daya kya bat hai… muse aaise kue dekh raha hai….. kuch nahi hua hai muse…

Daya not convince…. But left Abhijeet…A bell rang give opportunity to him….. he almost run towards door…. He opens door and found Kaki outside…

Kaki enters in to house…. And saw Daya

Kaki: arre Daya tum aa gaye… acha kiya kaha chale gaye the intane din…. Pata hai Abhijeet kitana pareshan ho gaya tha…..

Daya was totally confused…..

Daya: mai gaya tha kaha gaya tha kaki yaad nahi hai kya parasol hi toh hum mile the…. Aap bhi na….. chaliye ab fata fat breackfast dijiye muse bohot bhuk laga rahi hai….

Kaki about to say some thing but Abhijeet inturupt

Abhijeet: haan kaki bohot jada hi bhuk lagi hai…..

Kaki went inside….. Daya in his room…. He lost in thoughts by this time…. Abhijeet helplessly seat on sofa…

Abhijeet murmur: Daya ki ankho me kitane sare sawal hai…. muse dar hai kahi woh sare sawal ussaki juban pea a gaye toh mai ussase kya kahunga…. Daya yaar mat soch itana….. iss raaj ko raaj hi rehene de…. Hum aapni jindagi ke kuch din bhool gaye hai… yeh soch hi kitani takleef dey hai yeh tum nahi jaante…. Mussase puch….. uss taklif me…. Uss tarah se unn yaado ke liye khud se ladate hue mai tumhe nahi dekh sakata…

Daya in his room check his mobile calendar…. 5 September….. nahi aasa kaise ho skata hai 28 August toh kal tha….. haan bikul 27 ko hi toh mai raste pe behosh hua tha…. Fir… he comes out and go towards Abhijeet….. he takes Abhijeet's phone and check the date….. 5th September….. he switch on the TV… check news channels for date….. 5th September…. He swap two three channels to check the date again and again… the he suddenly grab his head and about to fall down..

Abhijeet who is watching all Daya's movement helplessly immediately gets in to action….. he hold back Daya and make him seat… give some water to him…

Daya is now relax now his eyes feel with more question….. he wants to ask all to Abhijeet but mange to speak only one word

Daya totally shattered voice: Abhi….. yeh sab….

Abhijeet move close to Daya and Hug him tightly….. Daya try to relax in that Hug and Abhijeet gathering strength to face and tell Daya about his memory loss…

After few movements…. Kaki calls them for breakfast… Abhijeet picks his phone and move inside the room and call ACP sir that they both will be late to bureau… as Daya's condition is not good…. ACP advice Abhijeet to tell Daya whole story which he knows….. may be with this part Daya may remember some more forgotten part….

Abhijeet comes out and saw Daya still in same position deep in thinking with head in his hands….. Abhijeet goes to Daya's room bring his medicince and pass it on to Daya…..

Daya look at him….. Abhijeet place hand on his shoulder….. that touch says all to Daya…

That touch means nothing is wrong everything is fine… don't take tension I will tell you everything… but first just be relax…. And stop thinking so much

Daya calm down…

Abhijeet: abbey petu roj toh khane ka naam sunke aaise bhagte hi jaise Olympic me part liya ho,,,, toh aaj kya tuse special invitation du…..

Daya: nahi jara diet pe hue…..

Abhijeet: kue koi nayi ladki patane ke chakkr me ho joh achank se diet chalu kardi…..

Daya laugh: tum bhina Abhijeet kabhi nahi sudharoge…..

He moves towards dining table….. Abhijeet smiles after seeing laughing Daya….. both eat food with some light chat… Daya again feel drowsy due to medicines…. So he went in to his room…

After some time ACP enters in to Abhijeets house

ACP: tumne bataya use….

Abhijeet: nahi sir himat nahi ho rahi hai…. woh pain takleef mai usse khud se jhagad te nahi dekh paunga…..

ACP consoling him like father: Abhijeet bas khuch dino ki bat hai bas or 5-6 din ussse sab yaad aajayega….. per ab usse nahi bataige toh ussaki halat or biagad jayegi….. usse yeh pata hona jaruri hai ki woh 5-6 din me thik ho jayega

Abhijeet composing himself: shayd aap sahi keh rahai hai sir….. mai usse sab bata dunga…. Sir uss word ka koi connection mila…..

ACP: nahi Abhijeet 9s12 andhera sports abhi bachalo….. kuch bhi pata nahi chal raha hai issase….. waise yeh bat muse tumse puchane chaiye….. aaise ajeebo garib code banana or usse dcode karna tum dono ka hi shock hai na…. or yeh toh Dayane banaya hua code hai yeh toh tumhe pata chalana chaiye….

Abhijeet got embarrassed he lowers his head: Sir yeh code kuch adhuara hai koi word missing hai…..

ACP: haan yeh toh pata hi hai hume…. Per Abhijeet tumhe hi yeh code todna hoga…. Daya ke sath milke…. Issake last ke do word ka matlab hai ki….

Abhijeet continue: Kuch khatar nak hone wala hai Abhi bachalo…. Abhijeet bachalo….. haan sir woh muse kisi ko bachane ke liye keh raha tha…. Per kise

ACP: shayd khud ko…

Abhijeet glared ACP in shok: sir aap

ACP: dekho Abhijeet Daya jab yeh words bol raha that toh behosh tha…. Or aaise me yeh sab ussane soch samajke nahi banay hoga….. ussake dimag ne joh bat suni hogi usse joh sabse imp lagi hogi wahi bat woh repeat kar raha tha… shayad inn 4 dino me ussake sath aaisa kuch hua ho….. jise sehena ussake liye or possible na ho or issi liye tumhe madat ke liye bula raha ho….

Abhijeet all shattered now….. This thought only make him cry in the early morning… last two words of that code….. Piching his heart….

**Author's Note:**

**What is the matter with Daya…. how will he react when he got to know the fact… will Abhijeet able to break that Code… Is Daya's memory really lost or he is just making a false seen around him…**


	5. Trap or Truth?

**Trap or Truth?**

ACP left the place before Daya wakes up…. In the early afternoon Abhijeet wake up Daya and after lunch both move out…

In qualis… Abhijeet on driving seat and Daya on passenger….

Abhijeet: Kya bat hai chup kue ho Daya….

Daya (in deep thinking): Nahi bas aaise hi….. (after a movement) Abhi mere sath kuch galat hai na…

Abhijeet behave like he don't understand: nahi toh kuch bhi galat nahi hai… tumhe kue lagata hai aaisa,…..

Daya look at him and finally ask the question which both are avoiding since morning: Toh muse kue yaad nahi aa raha hai ki mai pichale pure hafte kaha tha… Kya hua hai muse…..

Abhijeet took deep breath and explain all the things which he knows till Daya found them in that small hospital…

Daya seating still while he is listening what Abhijeet is saying….

Abhijeet: Dekh Daya bas or 4-5 din ki bat hai tuse sab yaad aa jayega….. itana mat soch…. Tuse kuch nahi hua hai…. tu bilkul thik hai yaar….. (he look at stand still Daya) yaar kuch toh bol….

Daya open his mouth: Abhi muse woh CID se nikal denge na…..

Abhijeet was shocked on this query so in harsh: kue kue nikalega tumhe koi CID se

Daya in same cold tone: unhe lagata hoga ki mai ne kuch bohot bada gunha kiya hai or chupane ke liye ab yeh sab natak kar raha hue…

Abhijeet: Daya DCP sahab ko tumsse yeh sawal puchne se pehele musase bat karni hogi… woh tumhe kuch nahi kar payenge….. Musa per bharosa rakh yaar…. Or bas 4-5 din fir toh tumhe sab kuch yaad aa jayega…..

Daya(cutting him in the mid) : or nahi aaya toh

Abhijeet does not have ans of it….. he stops qualis and signals Daya to move out….. they are at same place where Daya got accident at that night….

Abhijeet: Dekho Daya tum unn ladko ki gadi se yaha takraye the… or unhone tumhe iss lane se bhagte hue aate dekha tha…

He pointed towards the lane….. Both Snr Inspectors on their task now….. they cannot just wait and watch till Daya got all memory back…..

They enter in too late and searching here and there….. Daya started scratching his brain and trying hard to remember at least a part related to this lane…

They reach to end

Abhijeet sinks: Nahi yaha kuch nahi mila… toh tu yaha pe aaya kaise hoga….

Daya in sad tone: nahi yaar Abhi kuch bhi yaad nahi aa raha hai….. kab se yaad karneki koshish kar raha hue…

Abhijeet console him: Thik hai Daya koi bat nahi… Jada simag pe jor mat de

Daya in thinking tone: Abhi aaj bhi jab me sota hue na toh muse ghutan mehsus hoti hai….. isska matlab hai mai aaisi kuli jagah pe nahi tha…. Kahi band tha…. Or tumne bhi toh kaha tha ki muse oxygen kam mila tha…..

Both look at each other and understand what other is thinking… they started searching floor…. After few minutes… Abhijeet call Daya…..

Abhijeet: Daya…. (Daya comes near to him) Dekho yeh dekho yaha kuch toh gadbad hai…. yeh dekh bohot sari patjhat ke niche yeh raste ka muh chupa ke rakha hai…..

Abhijeet and Daya enter inside.. both check there guns… they started moving inside…. It's a old drainage pipe line…. Now its not in use… they move inside …

Abhijeet takes opportunity to ask query to Daya: Abey kue muse dat khilwane ke bad hi tuse chain milta hai kya

Daya looks at him in confusion…

Abhijeet continue: Abey yeh kya hai 9s12 andhera sports abhi bachalo….. Daya looks more confused…..

Abhijeet: yeh woh words hai joh tu behoshi ki halat me badbada raha tha jab unn ladake tumhe hospital pohocha rahai the… waise uss halat me bhi sports toh yaad hi the tumhe… he smiles on Daya

Daya got embarrassed: Nahi yaar kuch samaj me nahi aaya

Abhijeet: koi bat nahi isse guthi ko bhi sulaja lenege…

Daya: waise lagata hai yeh rasta regular use me hai pichale kuch dino mai…

Abhijeet: haan lagata toh hai… waise jamin pe dekha tumne….

Daya pointing out some marks: haan wheel ke nishan hai…. ek nahi hai kayi hai…. matalab yaha se saman carry karne wali trollies ghumti hongi… kue ki aaise nishan jada tar ussise banate hai…..

Abhijeet: haan per iss nishano ka dusara sirah kaha hai… chalo dekhte hai…..

for around 1 hr… they did not did not find end portion of that pipe …..they are following that marks only….. all of a sudden they found the exit of the at pipeline…. When Abhijeet is about to open Daya clutch his wrist…

Daya: Nahi Abhijeet kuch gadbad hai…..

Abhijeet (bit shocked): Kya….. kya haan tumhe kuch yaad aa raha hai kya…..

Daya nodded as no: nahi per yaha muse khatara mehsus ho raha hai… bohot ajeeb so feeling hai…

Abhijeet pat on his shoulder… he then place hand on Daya's grip on his wrist….. and both open the door of that underground pipe line and climb out from there….

The shock to see they are very much away from where they entre…

Abhijeet instantly grab his mobile and dial number…

Abhijeet on phone: haan Vivek Daya ka jaha accident hua tha na waha qualis park hai jara waha se collect kar lena… haan sab thi hai….. mai badme aake batata hue…..

When Abhijeet on call Daya is moving here and there….. Abhijeet also joins him….. The place is like a small bungalow which is close for years… while moving from one corner… Abhijeet found one man lying in floor…. He is dead….. somebody has break his neck in one shot…. He looks at Daya…. its determining look….. Daya understand what Abhijeet wants to say… he knows very well that its his style of clearing his road…. Means its possibility that Daya was there and in the process of escaping he killed that person…

Abhijeet gets up and started searching more…. Daya follow him…. Both are silent as there is possibility that someone is still in bungalow….. they are moving in full alert pointing their guns…

They found a lock door…. Daya wants to break it but Abhijeet stop him with angry eyes….. Abhijeet breaks it with one kick and Daya appreciate him with eyes… Abhijeet smile and give him alook that hum bhi kuch kam nahi hai….

They enter inside…. And there eyes are wide open….

** Author's Note:**

**What they have seen… suspense on its pick… what is the whole matter….**

**Kindly comment for improvements also let me know whats ur guess about it….. lets see how many of u are on right track **


	6. Preclude of Danger

**First let me clear one thing…. The wheel marks DUO found in old drainage pipe line is of a trolley… like we used in shopping malls to collect items….. not of any vehicles….. **

**Secondly very sorry to all that I am updating too late…. And again sorry for making every guess of urs wrong :D**

* * *

** Preclude of Danger **

The room is all feel with wooden box containers which contains ATS labels…. Daya and Abhijeet move forward and check… The wooden containers contain guns bullets and hand granite…

Abhijeet call ACP sir and tell them all they found… ACP said that he will send team to collect more evidence… but DUO need to move out from there… He doesn't want that Team got any hint that Daya and Abhijeet are on secret mission against Baldev…

DUO started moving out when they heard some voice from a close room…. They move there…. With alert position Abhijeet opens the lock of door with penknife…

When they enter they got another big shock….. 4 girls are tied up in that room… there condition is so worst….. Daya call ambulance and with the help of Abhijeet takes those girls out from that room…

Before team came DUO check that house again but did not found any one….. so exit from there without getting noticed…..

Team enters and found 4 girls lying on floor… when Tasha about to call ambulance they heard ambulance voice…. They shocked but first they shift those girls in to hospital…. And then search bungalow… they collect all evidences guns bullets and granites... Stills it's a mystery for team that how come ambulance comes before they call also the open door of that room is suspicious….. Vivek also notice broken door where they found arms…

Fredy who searching other part of bungalow found dead body of the man… Team is confused and not able to link anything they send all evidenced with dead body to forensic lab…

Abhijeet and Daya walking on street when they saw CID car is entering they hide them self behind tree….. When CID team move towards bungalow they move towards main road…..

Abhijeet: Daya kuch yaad aa raha hai woh sab dekh ke…

Daya move head down and a silent node….. Abhijeet pat on his shoulder

Abhijeet with full concern: thik hai yaar…. Koi bat nahi…..

Daya look at him: Boss ab samaj me aa raha hai tumne kitana dard saha hoga….. muse toh umid hai ki shayad do char din me mai thik ho jaunga muse yaad aa jayega…. Per tumhe…

A tear roll from his eyes and that tears make Abhijeet dishearten… he hug Daya immediately…..

Daya still continue: Boss sab kuch ajeeb lag raha hai muse kitani kushish kar raha hue per kuch bhi samaj me nahi aa raha hai ki akhir yeh sab kya hai mai uss bungalow mai tha bhi ya nahi….

Abhijeet release Daya from hug…. And try to relax him: dekh yaar sab thik hoga sab kuch yaad aa jayega tumhe…..

Daya controlling his tear but in full tension: Abhi kahi meri wajah se Baldev CID ke hatho se ek bar fir bhag na jaye…. Kya haru mai kuch samaj me nahi aa raha hai…

Abhijeet consoling him but he also don't have any idea that whether Baldev is still in their grip or he already left: nahi yaar aaisa kuch nahi hoga…

By that time they reach at main road from where they took taxi and move towards home… It's time to take rest for Daya…. Abhijeet give him medicine and Daya soon fall in sleep…

Here Abhijeet totally disturb on Daya's this situation… he is reviewing all the things happens from the morning and he click something….

Abhijeet to himself: yeh kaise ho skata hai… uss bunglow mai sari chije waise ki waisi thi agar unhe aapna ada choke jana hota toh woh log sab kuch chod ke kue jate even woh ladkiya unhe bhi nahi leke gaye woh log waha se….. Akhir bat kya hai…. Kahi humara koi picha toh nahi kar raha tha… nahi aaisa nahi hoga…. Kue ki agar aaisa hota toh humper humala hota….. hum sirf do hi toh the….itani important jagah or aapna itana sara saman aaise hi chod ke gaye hai matlab unnhone jis maksad se waha aapna dera jamaya hua tha woh maksad khatam ho gaya hai….. matalab koi bohot badi wardat hone wali hai….. muse wapas wahi jana hoga… per Daya….. nahi Daya ko nahi leke jata hue usse aram ki jarurat hai….. abhi do ghate tak toh dawaika asar nahi kam hoga iss bich me waha wapas jake aata hue…..

Abhijeet call Vivek and tell him to come with qualis they have to move towards that bungalow again….

Vivek and Abhijeet reach at that bungalow….. they started searching bungalow gain…..

Vivek makes a query: sir hum iss bungalow ki talashi le chuke hai toh fir wapas kue…

Abhijeet: Vivek hume woh jagah dhundani hai joh ankho ko asani se najar nahi aa rahi hai….

When they are searching a room Vivek's foot gets trembled and he fall…..

Abhijeet run towards him but one trapped door got open and Vivek went inside the floor…. Before Abhijeet can reach there the trap door got closed…

Abhijeet take a look of the floor and found that a wooden door is Brocken in middle par… a small hole is created there….. Abhijeet can see Vivek from that hole… the hole is small that only a hand can pass from it… Abhijeet search surrounding portion of the floor and found small trigger nearby only….

Abhijeet press that trigger and door gets open… Abhijeet give hand to Vivek and Vivek comes out…..

Vivek: sir niche bohot hi bhayank si jagah hai… bohot kam space hai thik se khade bhi nahi ho sakte na hi baith sakte hai… Kisi ko pakad ke rakhane ke liye shayad isska istamal hota hoga…

Abhijeet is busy in checking that wooden door…. Then he enters in to that small place under the ground…. The place was too short…. The small holes for air are present on that wooden door… height is also so short…. his head and that wooden door have only one inch distance if he stand strait in that place…

With the help of Vivek Abhijeet comes out… he check wooden door again and found some blood samples at the place from where that wooden door is broken…..

They collect that blood sample and move out….. He send that blood to forensic lab with Vivek and he himself move to home… he opens the door with key and enter… he surprise to see Daya awake and seating worriedly on Sofa….. Abhijeet feels that Daya is angry on him he expecting a shout from him but instead Daya give a cold look to him….

Daya(firmly): Woh aapana phone ghar pe bhul gaye the tum woh baja toh nind khuli meri ACP sir ne bulya hai forensic lab me hume…

Abhijeet try to say something but Daya got up and move out….. Abhijeet follow him…..They took cab to reach bureau…

In middle of the way Abhijeet try to convince Daya: Arre Daya tu so raha tha toh socha mai jara bahar jake aayu…. Ghar pe bore ho raha tha… socha ek walk leke aau

Daya cut him between: Uss bunglow tak Vivek ke sath

Abhijeet give him a look that how could u know this things…

Daya give answer to Abhijeet's Unspoken question: Boss yeh ghoda thode time ke liye ghayal jarur hua hai per abhi bhi race khelana bhula nahi hai…

Abhijeet understand how much Daya is hurt because of Abhijeet's this behavior…. Daya itself is a very sentimental person…. The stress Daya undergone makes Daya more emotionally weak….

The stress which makes Abhijeet a short tempared… Making Daya emotional….

Abhijeet (try to give him some relaxation): Daya yaar yeh sab kya hai tuse khuch nahi hua hai….. tu wahi CID senior inspector Daya hai….. agar aais bate wapas muh se nikali na toh do char jhapad marunga or Khana bhi nahi khilaunga…..

Daya now realize that his comment hurts Abhijeet but Abhijeet trying to relax the situation so he also joins him…. He in childish complaining tone: Ab khana khaha se aaya bichme…

Abhijeet (continue in false anger): tuse sudharne ka sabse jalim upay hai woh usse toh bichme aana hi tha…. Both laugh

Abhijeet (started complaining): yaar aaj forensic lab janeka bilkul mood nahi hai

Daya teasing him: Haan waha dr. Tarika joh nahi hai

Abhijeet gives shy smile: haan woh or Muskaan delhi me joh hai ek conference ke liye…..

Daya: hmmm sahi kaha kitana miss karte hai na unhe….

Abhijeet teasing tone: acchhhaa…. Jaise ki janab miss kar hi nahi rahai hai…..

His facial expression make Daya laugh…. They reach to forensic lab…. Where ACP and Salunke waiting for them….

Salunke saw Daya and Abhijeet

Salunke: Daya bache kaise ho ab

Daya: thi hue Dr sahab aap batayiye aap ke kya hal hai

Salunke: thik hi hue inki dua se (he pointed towards ACP)

Abhijeet and Daya share a smiling glance…..

ACP in irritated tone: agar halchal puchke ho gaya ho toh kam ki bate kare

Salunke: ji Kue nahi… Abhijeet tumne joh khoon muse bheja tha usska or Daya ka blood group same hai….. DNA report aane me time lagega….. per woh report ke bad hi mai sahi bat bata sakta hue…(Daya is confused but keep quite) or haan jis adami ki lash mili hai na….. woh Goga hai….. ek daketi ke sinsileme me jail ja chukka tha…. Or haan ussaki mout gale ki haddi tutne ki wajah se hi hue hai….. tumhara yeh shak bhi sahi tha….. ussake jabade pe Daya ki ungaliyo ke nishan bhi hai…

ACP: Matalb usse Daya ne hi mara hai….

Daya move back… he not able to understand anything his brain creates blocking…. Abhijeet turn towards him and understand that Daya is losing his sense…. He move towards him and garb Daya's wrist…..

Abhijeet trying hard so that Daya does not fall in unconscious stage: Daya kuch nahi hua hai humare missions me aaisa hota hai….. woh arms ke smuggling me involve tha… kabhi kbhi hume jaan leni padati hai….. yeh tumhare liye naya toh nahi hai na….. Daya tum sun rahai ho na meri bat

Salunke and ACP are worried about Daya….. Daya's brain playing emotional games with him…

But Abhijeet's words and that grip pull Daya in reality again… he control himself… and to release tension… he ask

Daya: or woh ladkiya kahi unnke sath….. He stops at that point

Salunke: Mai samajta hue daya tum kya puchane chahte ho per nahi Dr ki report kuch or hi bhayanak kahani samne layi hai….

ACP: Bhayanak khahani…

Abhijeet: woh kya Dr sahab

Salunke: Unn ladkiyo ke pet pe taje operations ke marks hai….. jab doctor ne thik se check kiya toh pata chala ke unnke pet me barud ke tresses mile hai…

ACP gives disgusting look: matlab unn ladikiyo ke pet me yeh loh barud smuggle karte the…..

Daya burst in to anger: Ek bar bas yeh log hath me aa jaye na toh inaka halawa bana dunga mai…..

Abhijeet who is equally angry: or mai tumhara sath dunga….

ACP: or mai tum dono ko nahi rokunga…

Salunke: or mai tumhe clue dunga…

TRIO move close to Salunke's table…

Salunke who is away from table: arre woh table ke pass nahi hai boss…. Salunke sirf chemicals nahi milata kuch or bhi dimag hai ussale pass

ACP surprise: matalab

Salunke: yeh joh containers mile haina aaisa 50 containers ATS ke godaown se gayab hai ATS ne yeh bat chupayi or unka secret search operation chal raha hai isske uppar…

Daya: per hume toh bas 20 containers hi mile hai….

Abhijeet: matlab unke plan ki shurwat ho chuki hai…

ACP: haan… Bhayanak mout ke khel ki shurwat woh log kar chuke hai…. or Humare hat me khuch bhi nahi hai…

Salunke: hai boss hai (all see him in question) Daya ne bola hua woh code… shayad woh issi se juda hua ho….

Daya angry on himself…. He gives a bang on Salunkes table… Abhijeet feels that bang in his heart…

Here ACP in anger: Daya tumhe ab yaad karna hi hoga socho uss code ke bereme socho…. Per muse kal subah tak muse result chahiye bas…

Abhijeet try to say something…

ACP stops him by eyes….

**Author's note:**

**Whether Daya will able to remind the things…. What is the plan made by Bhaldev… Kon hai Shikar oe Kon hai shikari…..**

**Kindly read and review hows story is going... I will get energy from it to update it daily **


	7. Pain and Hurt

**Pain and Hurt**

Daya in frustration move out from Bureau…. Here Abhijeet before leaving behind Daya talk with ACP

Abhijeet: Sir yeh aap ne thik nahi kiya…. aap bhi jante hai ki woh yeh sab jan bhuch ke nahi kar raha hai… bimar hai woh… or yeh bhi achi tarah se jante hai ki aaj ki bato ka ussper kya aassar hoga…. Woh kya kar sakata hai….

ACP (in anger): haan janata hue per usako sab kuch yaad aana ab bohot bohot jada jaruri hai…. (then relaxing himself) tum jao ussake piche dekho kuch ulata sidha na karde…

Abhijeet runs behind Daya but its too late…. He can only see full speed qualis at the entrance of Bureau…..

Abhijeet started searching Daya at every possible place…. But he did not get any clue…..

After around an hour….. Abhijeet got a call….. after hearing it.. he runs… takes the jeep and reach at the hospital….. he run as fast as he can…. He reaches at a room…. Bang on the door….. and he saw an unbelievable scene…. Daya is tied up on chair….. where 2 doctors are standing with equipments…. They are all ready to give shock treatment to Daya….. He run towards Daya…. dash that two doctors away and he free Daya…. pull him from chair… and give him a hard slap…

Abhijeet in tears: pagal ho gaye ho kya… aaisa koi karta hai….. agar tuse iss sab me kuch ho jata toh mera kya hota Haan…..

He hug Daya tightly… in all this Daya is standing still not moving…. But one tear roll from his eye also… Abhijeet try to drag him out….. but he does not move…

Daya in firm tone: Abhi chodo muse…. Yahi karana acha hai bosss…. Shayad issase muse sab kuch yaad aa jaye…

Doctor who was standing at door: Daya issase tumhe yaad aane ki jagah bat bigad jayegi…. Tumhare brain pe sujan hai woh jhatako ki wajah se aayi hai…. issme agar wapas usse jhatake lage toh shayad or bhi bhayankar parinam samne aayenge… tumhari jid or gun tan ke di hue dhamki ke karan maine uss samay toh tumse kaha ki mai tumhara ilag karunga…. Per maine Abhijeet ko bula liya….. ab jao ussake sath….. or 2-3 din….. barin ki sujan kam hote hi tumhe sab yaad aayega…

Daya not yet all convince but Abhijeet drag him to bureau….. he give him medicine and tell him to rest at bureau only….. As Abhijeet wants to work on case and he don't want to leave Daya alone in any situation….

Its around 9 pm in watch… ACP sir went to meet DCP on urgent basis… Daya was sleep at one corner of the bureau….. Tasha and Fredy working on respective desk…. Vivek enters with a packet….

Vivek: Abhijeet sir yeh packet aap ke liye courier wala deke gaya hai

Abhijeet: courier wala iss waqt…..ajeeb hai…. chek kiya…..

Vivek: haan sir CD hai iss ke under

Abhijeet opens the packet a DVD was there… Abhijeet tell Fredy to keep watch on Daya and He with Vivek went to TV room….. same time ACP enters in full frustration….

Abhijeet: Sir kya hua…..

ACP: Kuch khas nahi humeshaka hi hai….. DCP sir ke pyaare bhashan…..per tum dono kaha ja rahai ho…..

Abhijeet show ACP that CD and Three went to TV room….. Vivek plays that DVD….. its blank but Voice is coming…

Voice: Kue Snr Insp Abhijeet bacha liya Daya ko wapas ek bar…. Dekho kahi aane wale do dino me woh puri tarah pagal na ho jaye….. adha toh waise bhi hai hi woh….. or haan tumhare liye gift bhej raha hue…. Daya jab mera mehman tha na 4 din toh maine usse kitane pyaar se rakha dekho dhyan se dekho…..

Video started…. Two people drag unconscious Daya and tied him to chair… one person enters in picture and ask Daya about what he was doing in Nandini Bar and restaurant… also what he is searching in Paresha Bar… what type of evidenced he got from both the places….. daya just give teasing smile…. In anger man push him behind that trap door in the room (which Daya and Vivek found in that bungalow)….. A camera was feet inside that place too…..

Daya is not able to stand or seat….. He is suffocating…. In those four Days they give only little amt of water to Daya in between… Also gave some seductive in regular intervals to Daya…. Daya's position was so bad… lack of Oxigen… no food… less amt of water…..and seductive….. but at one evening Daya got his sense back….. he not able to move his hands in force which is required to open the door ….. but due to short height of chamber his head is touching to wooden door… he bang his head on wooden door…. 3-4 time each attempt increasing the force of bang…

Finally he manages to open that door and escape…Video ended…..

When they are seeing the Video…. Abhijeet's reaction was too harsh….. he is banging in Table….. anger is feel in his full body… but his eyes are crying while seeing such a bad condition of His best friend….

ACP in full anger while Vivek is not an exception…

Abhijeet: isse toh mai jinda nahi chodunga….. iss ki himat kaise hue ek CID office ko kidnapped karke usaka video recording bureau bhej ne ki….

ACP place hand on Abhijeet's shoulder…..

ACP: Abhijeet tum per kya bit rahi hai yeh mai samaj raha hue per yeh puri bat nahi hai…. Muse lagata hai iss Video ko edit karke bhegja gaya hai….

Vivek: sir hume Nandini restaurant or Paresh Bar jana chahiye… wahi kuch milega…..

ACP: nahi Vivek… ye hiss ki chal hai hume gumrah karne ki koshish hai yeh…

Abhijeet who manage to control him self: sir issaka matlab hai ki yeh sabut jan bhuch kar

ACP: cuts him: haan muse yahi lagta hai… dekho Daya ko pakad ke waha rakha hoga….. per muse lagat ahi ki jab woh Daya se puch raha tha tab waha kuch voice editing ki gayi hai woh kuch or puch raha tha or hume kcuh or sunayi diya…..

ACP Abhijeet and Vivek turn to leave the room and saw Daya at the door….. who is standing there with low head….. he silently move towards the chair in main bureau room… Abhijeet move to him and place hand on his head…..

Some soothing movements passed which required both Daya and Abhijeet…

Suddenly bureau phone rang….its from hospital informaming them that one of four girls get conscious and wants to meet CID…

**Author's note**

**So may questions no answer…. Next chapter mai reveel more trueth**

**Guys please read and review…. Its very much important so that I get more enrgy to update it daily….**


	8. Bomb scare

**Friends Only 4 review... I am not satisfied... If u all want next chapter soon then do comment... **

* * *

**Bomb scare**

ACP order Vivek to take that VCD to forensic to chaek it properly, then ACP Abhijeet and Daya move to hospital… they meet to that girl…..

ACP with concern asks to that girl: kaisi ho beta…..

Girl: sir me thik hue….. kya aapne Baldev ko pakad liya…

TRIO shocked on girls query….

Abhijeet: ji nahi hume usse dhundana hai….. kya aap kuch janati hai uss bareme…..

Girl: Kuch nahi bohot kuch janti hue mai… Baldev ne ATC ka ek arm transport ka truck churaya kariban ek manine pahile…. Ussamese kayi arms ussne bech diye or unn paIso me se ussane 5 remot bomb kharide….. 9 September ko iss sheher ke 5 kono me bomb ke dhamake karne ka usska plan hai….

Abhijeet: OMG 9 September toh kal hai…. issaka matlab kal sheher me 5 jagah bom blast hone wale hai…..

ACP: nahi Abhijeet hum aaisa nahi hone de sakte… hume ye sab hone se rokna hi hoga.

When this conversation is going on Daya feels extream pain in his head… he grabs it…. And move back side…

Girl: sir nahi ab 5 jagah bomb blast nahi ho sakte…

ACP: matlab…. Kya kehena chati ho tum

Girl: sir ab baldev ke pass ek hi bomb hai…. joh woh waha se bhaga ke le jane me kamyab ho gaya….. baki sare bombs toh ab ussake kisi kam ke nahi rahai hai… unhe defused kiya gaya hai….. or Baldev ko unhe reactive kana nahi aata….

Abhijeet (innparcial relef tone): ohh toh kya tumhe yeh pata hai ki woh place konsi hai…..

Girl: Sir hum char ladkiya unn 4 bomb ki carrier thi….. per 5 wa bomb kaha fatane wala hai or kon usse carry karne wala hai yeh Baldev hi janta hai…. per mai herat me hue ki aap ko kaise nahi pata

ACP and Abhijeet looks each other in confusion: matlab kya hai tumhatra…. Hume kaise pata ho sakata hai…..

Gir: sir kue ki baldev ki bate unhone suni thi or unhe pata hai ki baldev kaha 5 wa bomb balst karne wala hai (she pointed her finger towards some one….)

ACP and Abhijeet turn towards the point and they saw its Daya…. Daya standing with his head in his hands and he is about to fall….. Abhijeet grab him and with the help of ACP make him seat….. they call doctor but till the time Daya become unconscious… doctor shifted him in a special room…

Abhijeet and ACP meet to doctor….

Abhijeet in full tension: Doctor kya hua hai….

Doctor: dekho Abhijeet ussane aapne dimag ko bohot jada stress diya hai… maine kaha tha na usse aram ki jarurat hai… ab uss stress ki wajah se woh behosh ho gaya hai… or kab hosh aaye yeh kuch keh nahi sakate…. Agale 24 ghanto me usse hosh aana hi chiye… warana khatare ki bat ho sakti hai…..

ACP console Abhijeet by patting on his back: usse kuch nahi haga… per ab hume iss sheher ko bachana hai…..

After calling Fredy to be with Daya, Abhijeet and ACP move towards bureau…

In bureau Vivek report them that as per Salunke sir's report that VCD is totally fake….. the voice is incorporated later in it….. also that Daya's suffocation part was still from some other vedio and other part like people dragging Daya is shoot on a person who looks a like Daya… its Totally fake…..

ACP (in confusion): Sufforcation part kisi or CD se liya gaya hai…. per Daya ki aai halat kis CD me recorded hai…..

Alll thinks

Abhijeet remember some thing a sliet pain reflects in his eyes: sir yaad hai woh case jisme Daya kidnapped hua tha….. ussme hume woh CD hume kidnapper ne bhejithi… (refer Inspector Daya abjection case)

ACP: haan yeh part ussme se liya gaya hai….. per koi itani mehnat kue lega

Abhijeet concluded: shayd koi hume emotionally week karna chahta tha take hum kal ke bom blast ko rok na sake…..

ACP: haan Abhijeet sahi kaha

Vivke: sir per hum usse rokenge kaise humare pass koi clue hi nahi hai ki bomb blast kaha hone wala hai

Suddenly Abhijeet remember some thing he move towards white board and write **9s12 andhera sports abhi bachalo**

ACP come closure to Abhijeet

Abhijeet: sir hum isse bohot jada complicated code samaj rahai the per yeh bohot hi simple hai…. bus kuch bate missing hai toh kuch galat suni gayi hai…..

ACP: matalab kya hai tumahara Abhijeet…

Abhijeet sir yeh dekhiye first hai 9 s…. sir s ke bad Daya ne kcuh kaha hoga joh uss ladkene miss kiya hoga

ACP (thinking): 9 S…. 9 september

Abhijeet with smile: yes sir 9 semptember… yeh 12 ka matab hai 12 baje….

Vivek: andera matalsb rat ke 12 baje

Abhijeet smiles: nahi Vivek… rat ko 12 baje bomb blast karke jada nuksana nahi hoga yeh subah ke 12 baje hai…..

ACP: toh yeh andhera sports kya hai….

Abhijeet rub last a from andhera and put i….

Vivek: Andheri sports or age ka word hoga complex…..

ACP: kal subah 12 baje Andheri sports complex…. Chalo Abhijeet lag jao kam pe…

Same time ACP sir's phone ring an argent meeting called up and and DCP wants him to be with….. ACP try to explain the situation but DCP does not accept the reason telling him that Abhijeet and Daya will handle the situation (till now CID Mumbai Hide Daya's temporary memory loss matter from DCP)

ACP: Abhijeet Muse jana hoga….. puri team ki madat lo…. Sab ko batado… Baldev ke bareme

Abhijeet: yes sir…. Aap fikar mat kijiye mai sab sambhal lunga…. (Abhijeet need Daya's support but Secound in command can not show his need to his commander)

ACP move towards glass door and turn back…..

ACP: Abhijeet woh tik ho jayega… (A assurance smile on ACP sir's face)

Abhijeet smiles and give assuring node to ACP sir…..

Here Abhijeet inform whole team about all information he knows….. all went to Andheri sports complex…. Its 10 pm. Till 11 pm they search but did not get any thing…

So Abhijeet order local police for security arrangement in night and the say all tem members to move and take rest timm tom morning at 9 am they all have to report here again

Local police: sir kal yaha ek school ka sports day celebration hai or Actor Asim Kumar yaha aane wale hai…

Abhijeet after getting this information order Vineet and Sheya to stay there at night…. All other move to there destination…. Where Abhijeet move to Hospital and said Fredy to go at home and again come back in the morning….

Abhijeet see Daya from door….. He lying on bed…..his eyes are Shut but Still Abhijeet can feel pain in it…

Abhijeet seat beside Daya: Yaar chal uth na ab…. Kitana tang karga… Dekh tera Abhi akela hai aaj usaka sath nahi dega kya….. (Abhijeet takes Daya's hand in his hand) chal tuse kuch acha sa khilata hue….. joh tu chahe jaha tu chahe….. per ek bar uth ja yaar…

Abhijeets eyes feel with tears….. a tear roll form his face to Daya's Hand….

Abhijeet close his eyes and soon fall in sleep…. His head is on the table near to Daya's bed and hand in Daya's hand….

In the morning Fredy come…. He silently open the door and find Abhijeet sleeping inthat position….. He slowly moves closer to him…. And put his hand on Abhijeets head….. Abhijeet slowly open his eyes and saw Fredy…..

Fredy: sir aap fikar mat kijiye…. Daya sir jaldi hi thik ho jayenge…..

Abhijeet just smile with heavy heart…. and Abhijeet left for this job with heavy heart….

Fredy just close his eyes an dpray to god…..(Hey Bhagwan in dono dosto ko humesha salamat rakhana khush rakhana…. Apnani jindagi me yeh itana kuch she chuke hai… or fir bhi chatan ki tarah CID ke farz ke liye khade reh payehai woh bas ek dusare ki sath ki wajah se….. Aaj Abhijeet sir ko Daya sir ke sath ki sabase jada jarurat hai….. please Daya sir ko thi kardo)

Since morning 9 till 11 CID team searching for bomb every were in coplex but did ot get any clue…. Abhijeet is searching at the road side when his eyes catch a holding….. "Andheri Sports club" inogration date 9 September time 12 pm…

Abhijeet OMG kahi bomb yaha toh nahi….. per me risk nahi le sakata…..

Abhijeet takes out his cell phone and call Rajat…

Abhijeet: Rajat tum yaha smabhal lena muse ek jarur kam se jana hai…. (Before rajat could react Abhijeet cuts the call) he took a guy from Bom scode with him… and move towards th Andheri Sports club….

They reach at front door of club at 11.25p.m. without getting noticed they started searching for bomb….. Abhijeet does not want to crear hawak situation…. So he carefully informs security of club about bomb….. and tell security staff to search it…. But with out creating any mess… all started searching….. Abhijeet also co ordinating with rajat continuesly to ask if he found some thing…

Its 11.45 pm Rajat and Abhijeet both did not got any thing….. Suddenly Abhijeet phone started ringing…. He surprise to see the caller ID… Its Daya….

Abhijeet in exicetement: Hana Daya bolo…..

But its fredy on other side

Fredy: sorry sir Mai Fredy bol raha hue….. woh Andheri Sports club ke opening ke liye joh podiaum banaya hai na ussake piche joh generater hain bomb waha pe hai…

Abhijeet did not think twise or ask Fredy any other question…. He move fast with Bomscote guy Ankur towards geneeter…

It takes aaround 5 minutes to reach there as Club is crounded…. In next 5 minutes they found bomb…

Abhijeet: Ankur jara dekho isse…..

Akur open the bomb cover….. it is showing that 5 minutes are remaining to blast…. Also its an remote bomb so if culprit notice them around this bomb can blast it at any minute…..

Ankur declair that he can not difuse the bomb and also don't want to try…. Its better we empty the place so that damage can be minimized…

Abhijeet: ab agar bahar nikalenge toh hawk ho jayega….. tum koshish toh karo….. but Ankur refused and move back

Abhijeet give disgusting look to him and move forwards…. He takes out pen knife and started reading the bomb…..

Only 2 minutes remain…..Abhijeet took one more minute to decide which two wires are final….

Abhijeet sirf ek minute bacha hai….. red or white inn mese konsi….. Daya hota toh ussase puchata… per ab…. His mind working so fast….. its only 16 secounds now…

Abhijeet Red or white…

A voice come from behind: red…..

Abhijeet cuts the red wire and timer stops at 0:05…..

He turns around and Hug the guy who help him in choosing wire…

**Author's Note:**

**who is that guy... any guesses... What is the truth of those 4 days... who is that girl... who diffused other 4 bombs... most important is Daya alright... who is Baldev/**

**If u want all answer soon then comment on this chapter... critics are also valuables for me **


	9. Starting of Pain Hurt and Comfort

**First sorry to all from bottom of my heart... due to festival I was quiet busy and not able to update for so long to time **

* * *

**Starting of Pain Hurt and Comfort**

Soon They Do Hi five and

Abhijeet (with big smile on his face): you deed it Yaar…

Guy (showing same expression): nahi Boss we deed it….

Abhijeet (now with so much concern): tum thik toh ho…

Daya (bit back from him and then presenting him self with smile): haan boss bikul fit and fine….. Khud hi dekh lo… (and change his tone to serious) toh ab chalo uss Baldev ko pakadna baki hai…..

Abhijeet (make a serious query): Kya jante ho iss waqt kaha milega…..

Daya (node as no): Nahi boss yeh toh nahi pata per haan ek bat hai….. Ussaka maksad abhi bhi pura nahi hua hai…. or jab tak usaka maksaad pura nahi ho jata woh Mumbai se bahar nahi jaayega….

Abhijeet (with questioning epression): or usaka maksad kya hai…

Daya (with smile): Meri mout…..

Abhijeet take a step back: Kya… per…

Daya (smiles): Haan janata hue ki tum kya sach rahai ho…. Yahi na ki jab se mai tum logo se mila hue ussane musaper koi humla nahi kiya…. toh mai itane yakin se kaise keh sakta hue ki woh muse marana chata hai….. Boss uss admike dimag me mere liye bohot jada nafrat hai…. or woh kiss had tak hai yeh mai unn char dino me dekh chukka hue…..

A hurt in Daya's eyes and that pain full smile on Daya's lips says so many things to Abhijeet….

Abhijeet just hug him back to sooth him… the same time ACP sir called them up and ask them to be at bureau as soon as possible….

In Bureau….

Team is so happy to see their dear Daya sir back in normal stage…. Also eager to know what happened with him in last full week….. All are giving him questioning glance….

Here Daya is on confession chair…..

ACP recognised all questioning glance…. Same questions which are in his mind too…. So he iniciated….

ACP: Daya ab khulke batao kya bat hai… or kya yeh sab tum dono ka plan tha….. agar aaisa hai na toh… (he did not continue sentence but a worning look says to DUO that if it is a plan then ACP sir will not leave them at all)

Abhijeet bit shocked on ACP sir's look but he does not want to disturb Daya…. who is about to start…

Here Daya exchange cold glance with Abhijeet and Started…

Daya: sir jab aapne humekaha ki hume Baldev ko pakadna hai toh ussi rat ATS ki sari files or humare purane record humne search kiye…. Hume pata chala ki ATS ne ab tak jintane bhi logo ko Baldev samaj ke girftar kiya hai woh Mumbai ke kayi chote chote hotel cum bar se jude hue the…. Toh maine or Abhijeet ne plan banaya ki (Daya give meaning full look to Abhijeet)

Abhijeet cuts Daya and started: Daya Mumbai ke sare chote chote hotels cum bar check karega aapna bhes badal ke woh ek arm sugller banker inn hotels me jayega…. Or mai usse track karta rahunga… Humne Mangu ko bhi bataya tha ki usse jin jagaho per shak hai ya jin jagao ko leke ussake pass information hai woh hume batata rahai…..

Daya iniciated: uss din subah kariban 5 baje mere mobile per Mangu ka phone aaya ussane kaha ki mai abhi usse Rajani Bar ke yaha milu ek bohot badi khabar hai…. Baldev se related… maine socha ki yahi acha moka hai…. maine get up change kiya or aapni anguthi me woh bug fit kiya jaise humne plan kiya tha rat ko…..

**(Flash back started)**

Daya reach to place…. Manu give a photo to Daya (it is of same girl who gives bomb information to Abhijeet and ACP at Hospital)

Manu: sahab bohot kam ki hai….. maine issase bat ki thi yeh madat karne ko tayar hai per do dino se untraced hai maine ACP sir ko batana chaha per jab yeh gayab ho gayoi toh unnko batane ko dar laga… aap jante ho na unka ghussa….

Daya smiled and ask him the girls last location…..

Manu said not specific but low quality bars me milegi…. Andheri or Malad ke bich me….. waha ki dancer hai…..

From that time Daya is moving all low quality bars and hotels in search of that girl…

Finally third day he found that girl in Nandini restorant…. Daya follow her for a while….. the girl move out from back door….. Daya follow her…

When they are out the girl turn and Comes to Daya directly….. and their conversation started (it is the same time When Abhijeet fighting with gundas and he lost bug for around 20 minutes…)

Girl: Hi mera naam Manisha hai… or aap Inspector Daya right…

Daya got shocked… But Manisha sleeps a note in Daya's hand and whisper in his ear: follow me

Daya read that note whith due cares that no one can notice him by doing so…..

Note: Inspector Daya Baldev aap ke bareme jaan chukka hai…. Baldev ke Pure plan ke bareme janana hai toh mere sath chalo….. mere uppar or aapke uppar najar rakhi ja rahi hai… so be care full….. or haan aapke hath ki anguthi yahi chod dijiye….

Daya know that some one is following him from last days…. So that he did not contact Abhijeet by phone… He also has confussion whether he should belive that girl or not… but he decided to follow that girl by taking a chance….. he remove his ring and drop it there and move… the girl waiting for him…. As he started walking that girl move ahead…. (From here Daya become untraceable to Abhijeet)

Girl went inside a room… where two men are waiting of her…. As Daya enter in side girl shouts to Daya that danger is ahead…. Daya make sharp move and both men are out of there sense…

The girl goes out and checks surrounding….. then she close the dooe of that room…..

Manisha: Aap ko mus per yakin hai

Daya in firm tone: woh karne ki koi wajah hai…..

Manisha confused: toh aap mere piche kue aaye

Daya in same firm tone: CID wala hue muse khud per bhi yakin nahi hai…. tum toh bohot dur ki bat ho….

Manisha now composed and storng: acha…. Toh Abhijeet per itna yakin kue….

Daya beat shock but manage himself well: koi aapne sole pe shak nahi karta….

Manish laugh: ager sole bitrater ban jata hai na toh insaan ki jaan chali jati hai

Daya smricks: Abhijeet ke bina waise bhi meri jindagi sole less body hi hai….. khair Tumhe ussase koi matlab nahi hai….

Manisha laughs: acha thik hai….

Daya issitetaed with he laugh: tum ho kone….

Manisha: mai ek bar dancer hue….. paiso ke lalach me iss guano ke daladal me aaise fas gayi ki ab chah kar bhi bahar nahi nikal sakti….

Daya: meri madat karne ki koi khas wajah….. janti hogi na ki issake bad ka anjam kya hoga tumhara….

Manisha: waise bhi meri mout toh hone hi wali hai….. 9 Septemberko….. toh soch ussase pehele…. Jisne muse barbad kiya usse mai barbad kardu…..

Daya become alert: tumhe kaise pata ki tumhari mout hone wali hai…

Manisha: yeh sab tumhe pata chalega per… ussake liye tumhe marna hoga…..

Daya in full alert mode….. he grab the gun which is lying with the man to whom he make flat on floor before some minutes….

Manisha Laughs on Daya's this move…. Dekho soch lo yeh tabut (she pointed towards a tabut kept in that room) me mare hue ki tarah band rehena hoga pata nahi kitane din… tumhe agar Baldev ki puri jan kari chahiye toh yahi ek rasta hai…

Daya fire bullets towards tabut…. So that it creats two wholes from where….. air can pass….

He gives that gun to Manisha….. and sleeps on floor like he is unconciuos…..

Manisha opens the door…. And signals to men standing at the corner of the raod….

Manish order: iss Daya ko dalo iss tabut me….. or le chalo or inn dono ko bhi lelo sath me…..

Men do as per the instructions… and Daya was closded in that Tabut….

Daya can only hear the conversations... but around an hour they he did not listen any thing except voice of Vehicle…

Then they reach some where….. men move tabut…. They place it on Table and Manisha orders them to move out…

When the go out…

Manisha come close to tabut and whisper: Daya yaha mai aap ki koi madat nahi kar paungi… yaha joh bhi hoga aap ko samajan hoga or aap ko jab sab information mil jayegi….. aap yaha se nikal jana….. maine tabut ko lock nahi liya hai…. yaad rakhiya ya pe CCTV camera's lage hue hai…

The whole night Daya did not received any conversation…. He suffocates inside…. He wated to move out…. But he can't….

Daya soon fall in sleep…. Some voices from outside disturb his sleep… one ray of light entering in to tabut from bullet hole… so it's he guess that its an early mornig….

But he never knows that It's a Dark Day for HIM…

**Author's Note:**

**Oh some body is complaining that Why ask so many questions so for HER and Others just one question**

**what happened to Daya in that four days...**

**Keep guessing and Reviewing **

**will do next update ASAP**


	10. Secret revile

**Friends Really sorry for draging my story... and late update... I am really very much busy in my professional life...**

* * *

**Secret revile**

Daya can recognise the voice of the girl….. she is manisha….. In excitement she is informing to one man that how she manages to kidnapped CID Snr Inspector Daya….. Daya listen her false story and smiles inside….. Boss is laughing like a mad….. And he bangs on tabut….

Boss calls his men and tabut got opened…Daya pretend that he is still in unconscious condition….

Boss: jagao isse jald se jald….

Some men take out Daya from tabut and tied him to a chair... Daya with close eyes can feel that He is on a wheel chair and some one is pushing that chair…

A loud voice of door…. They Push that chair ahead…. Some one grabs Daya's sholder and give him some injection….. Door closer sound… Daya open the eyes… and

Back from flash back… In bureau Daya was seating on chair… all sweat…. He grabs his ears… like he is listening some thing which is he never want to listen again… Abhijeet quickly come near to him…. He grab his shoulder… he takes Daya's hand in his hand like he is pulling Daya towards him…..

Daya also feel that pull…. He is feeling like he is falling from hight in dark ness and Abhijeet is pulling him up towards light…..

After few minutes Daya become relaxed….. ACP comes to him and ask gentally

ACP with full concern: Daya aaisa kya hua hai joh tum intana hill gaye ho…. Aaisa lag raha hai tum khud se hi ek ladai lad rahai ho….

Daya: sir woh teen din joh maine uss band kamreme gujare hai mai kabhi nahi bhul sakta…

Rajat: Daya sir kya unhone aap ko… mera mat lab hai…..

Daya in really hurt tone: Rajat Shayad woh muse marta jakhami karta ya or kuch mere sharir ko taklif deta toh shayad muse utana dard nahi hota jitana muse ab ho raha hai…

Abhijeet's hand still on Daya's sholder and he can feel a weird shake in his body….

Abhijeet look at ACP and: Daya rehene de tuse bohot taklif ho rahi hai… tu shant hoja… or chal chalke aram kar thoda….

Daya compose him self: nahi Abhijeet mai thik hue…..

ACP: Daya… (only pure fatherly concern about his son is refectiong in his tone)

Daya look at him and then to Abhijeet then he stands up and signals All to come with him….

Abhijeet started walking….. DUO with team move towards that bunglow…

They enter in to it and Abhijeet move towards the room where he and Vivek found that trap door…..

Abhijeet: Daya tu yahi issi room me tha na…. iss trap door pe hume tuhare khoon ke traces mile the….

Daya just smile: nahi Abhijeet mai yaha nahi tha….. infact mai iss kamreme aaya hi nahi…..

Vivek: sir per woh khoon joh hume yaha mila…

Daya: Vivek yeh Baldev shatir hai… or haan sab se badi bat yeh hai ki isse dusaro ke emotions ko apana hatiyaar banana acha lagta hai…

Abhijeet: haan woh toh samaj hi gaye the…. Jab ussane woh fake CD bheji thi… woh uss waqt muse (he beats his toung a bit) hume emotionally todana chata tha…..

Daya move out of the room and move towards a room where they found girls… Daya enter in to room and there is a door he opens it….. it looks like cupboard…. But Daya push back side of cupboard and a new way heading towards a room is visible….

Daya shiver with a thought…a move a bit back….

Abhijeet: Daya tum ruko mai dekhta hue….

Daya move back complitly…..

Abhijeet to ACP with full concern: Sir Daya under hill gaya hai…. shayad usse emotionally bohot jada hurt kiya gaya hai…. warana woh aaise wapas nahi jata…

ACP: Abhijeet woh kitana sentimental hai yeh toh tum jante ho na….. per hume usse yaha lana chahiye tha….. usse aapne iss dard se ladana hoga…. Warana

Abhijeet with full confidance: sir CID officer hai woh aapne farz se piche nahi hatega….. usse bhi pata hai ki Baldev ko pakadne ke liye humara iss room ki talashi lena kitana jaruri hai… woh aa jayega…..

ACP node…. They reach towards that room…

Vivek opens the door with force…. It's a room with white walls…. Four projectors are hanged on ruff….. a small room was there beside that big room…. The small room is fully a technological lab 4 computers two laptops…. Sound adjustment technology… so many headphones CDs and many more….

They found some enjections and some drugs bottle…..

Abhjeet read the name: Sir yeh toh woh Dawaiya hai joh Dimag ko band kar deti hai….. usse force karti hai ki woh ussi pe beleave kare joh samne usse dikhaya ja raha ahi….. ussaki sochane ki takad kahatam kar deti hai…. or usake sharir ko paralised bana deti hai…

ACP: Abhijeet Daya ne kaha tha ki usse koi injection diaya gaya tha….. kahi yahi toh nahi…..

Abhijeet beat shocked…

Rajat heard this and says: Sir per hume Daya sir ke khoon me aaise kisi drugs ke traces nahi mile….

ACP: Rajat Daya yaha se bhaga….. fir uss banglow me shayad kuch time hoga…. Then usse khufiya turnal wale raste me kuch der… waha se hospital….. or fir hume woh mila…. Hume uss tak pochake usske blood samples lene tak shayad 12 ganto se jada samay laga hoga… oe yeh dawai insane ke khoon me 12 ghante tak hi trace ki ja sakti hai….. ussake bad nahi…..

Rajat gives a convinced glance to ACP…

Here Vivek is on his job… he is operating laptop…. And he started one CD… and a loud sacrry voice shivers the room…. Abhijeet run towards the door of technical room…. One of four projectors is on…. It is showing Video that Daya is shooting at Abhijeet…. And the Daya is standing in the middle of the room….. both hands on his ears….. he slowly bend on his knees….. he cover his face wit his both hands… Abhijeet run towards him….. and seat besides him on his knees…

Daya move his head up and: Abhi maine kisi ko nahi mara….. na tuse na ACP sir ko or team ko kabhi…. mai kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta….. or tu tu toh jakhami ho gaya tha na uss bom blast me… tu thik hai na….. nahi chal tu dr ke pass chal…. Yaar pata nahi maine kue uss bomb ka button daba diya…. Meri wajah se team members jakahmi ho gaye hai….. Nahi muse jineka hak nahi hai….. maine aapne dost ke sath team ke sath gaddari ki hai…

Abhijeet shake him….

Abhijeet: Daya…. Daya yaar hosh me aa kya bol raha hai tu….. Daya …. Daya…..

Daya become unconscious…. Abhijeet and other team member shifted him to hospital and in the hospital room of Daya…. Daya lying on bed….. doctor said due to heavy mental stress he become unconscious….. ACP Abhijeet and other team members are discussing…..

ACP: Daya sahi keh raha tha ussase koi itani nafarat karta hai ki usaane itana ghatiya plan banaya….

Abhijeet (in anger): ek bar hath me aa jaye yeh joh koi bhi hai….. na maine usska halwa bana diya toh me Daya ka dost nahi….

ACP: Abhijeet shant ho jao..

Vivek: sir kaise shant ho jaye hum log… Kya bita hoga Daya sir per jab unhone woh videos dekhe honge…..

Salunke who is at entrance: Bohot gehera asar hua hai ussake dil pe bhi or dimag pe bhi….. Boss mere khayal se Daya ko pehele yeh drug diya gaya or ussake bad usse continuesly teen se char din yeh sare videos dikhaye gaye… inn sab videos me bohot hi khub eaditing ke sath aaise videos hai jisme Daya Tumhari Abhijeet ki ya or kisi team meber ki jaan le raha hai… Bomb se ya goli marker…. Uss Baldev ki chal thi ki Drugs ne Dayake dimag ki sochane ki takad khatam kar dega toh woh inn videos ko sach manane laga or fir usaka guilt usse jine nahi dega…..

Abhijeet: koi Daya ke sentiments ka fayada uthana chahta tha….. usse lagata tha ki Daya ko emotionally kam jor kar dega… per sir usaka maksad kya hoga iss sab ke piche…..

** Authors note**

**Any guess about culprit... **


	11. Escape and Action

**Sorry guys in my schedule its really difficult for me to update daily... I am trying my level best but failed... This time updating again a small part... with full of spelling mistakes... Sorry one again... and only 3-4 reviews are not giving any boost up also...**

* * *

**Escape and Action**

Here in hospital Manisha came to meet Daya…

Abhijeet stop her in anger: ab kue aayi ho yaha…..

Manisha: Sir aap muse galat samaj rahai hai…. maine humesha Daya ki madat karne ki koshish ki….. per….

Abhijeet is in anger but then too he also don't know why he is listening Manisha's talk

Manisha: Sir jis sin Daya ko Baldev uss roon me leke gaya tha….. ussi din sham ko mai Daya ko chudane waha gayi thi….. chupkese…. Per pata nahi kaise Baldev ko pata chal gaya….. or ussane muse bomb carrier bana diya…

ACP: Matalab tum pehele bomb carrier nahi thi….

Manisha: nahi sir….. mai…..

Sametime all heard a voice so they turn towards bed….. Daya was seating there all in sweat…His whole body is shivering… he is looking at Abhijeet with confused expression… Abhijeet move towards Daya….. and Daya istantly left the bed and HUG Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet console him: Daya dekho mai thik hue…. tumne muse nahi mar… kya tum muse kabhi mar sakte ho….

Daya move his head as know….

Abhijeet: toh yeh bat aapne man se nikal do… dekho sab thik hai…

Manisha comes and Daya seats down on bed…..

Manisha: Thank you so much…. Muse pata hai…. kiyeh thank you bas ek word hai… but sach me hum charo dost aaj jinda hai toh woh aap ki wajah se….. agar aap nahi hote toh shayad…

Daya: Dekho tumne joh galati ya ki hai ussase sikho…. Jindagi me wapas woh galtiya mat karna…

Manisha nahi kabhi nahi…..

Abhijeet who was eager to know what next happened to Daya how he come out from that room. How that girls got in to it….. who difused bombs.. seeing Daya's better condition asked….

Flshback started

It's the evening time of Day one…

Daya was seeting help lessly on chair… in that close room… The drug effect make his body parralied and his mind is stuck on the videos he is seeing in front of him… his eyes are feeled with tears…..

Here Manisha is trying to reach at that room with carefull ness… when she is about to reach at room door…. Baldev grab her from back side…. A black smile on his face shiver Manisha's body….

Baldev: Muse pata tha….. tum aaisa hi kuch karne wai jo…. Chalo an saja ke liye bhi tayar ho jao….

he give some injuction to Manisha and She fall unconscious…

Here 2nd Day evening…..

Its almist complete 2 days…. Daya closed in that room….. somebody open that room with the bang sound… brieght light fill in that black room… and a voice change the mood of room…

Voice: Kya yaar Daya tu yaha baitha aram kar raha hai… pata hai mai kitana pareshan hue…. or yeh kya halat bana rakhi hai….. AAIN…. Aanke ro ro ke suja di hai….chal uth ab…. Muse or wait karwaya na toh dekhna…. Aaj ke bad kabhi bhi khana nahi khilunga or na hi shopping karwaunga…

Daya open his eyes with jerk… he see the surrounding….. Due todrug effect he fall in sleep and heard Abhijeets Voice in dream…

Daya murmur: Abhi meara bahar wait karr rah hai muse yaha se jana hi hoga….

Arround him Video are going on in which he is killing some one very butraly… Daya trying to ignore the video….. he is consentrating on excape plan…. First he try to freee his hands….with out showing much body effecy… Finally he able to loose the rope of one hand… he did not remove it compitly…..

Now with close eyes he is waiting for some one to enter… Because Drugs effect is minimized that means some one will come to give drugs to Daya….. and yes he soon hear a sound of door….. he is in full action mood… man come to him with injusction… before he can reach to Daya… Daya grab her hand with his free hand….. he is trying hard to take out his hand from Daya's grip….. but faited….. Daya then kick him heard….. he fall some inches away from Daya… Daya make a quick move and free his secoud hand too…. He got up from chair….. grab that man…. Tighten his grip on man's chind and turn his face… a crack sound and mna on floor…..

Daya with out waisting a minute move out from door….. from passage he reach till cupboard…. Be fore he come out from cupboard…. He hurd some voice outside…. Daya waited for a minute….. He peaap from cup boards door… saw the other person is waiting ofr someone…. Obiously he is waiting for the amn who went inside…..

Daya waited till that man come sta right position…. And the just a quick gester…. He come out from behind….. chock the mans nose with his pam and man soon become uncious….

Daya can not move properly the drug effect is still there…. Also his mind have scratches of that pain full videos…. His heart is shattered….. two nights two complete day and third night is going on….. Daya did not eat any thing not even drank water….

He knows that CCTV camers's are on at some places in this bunglow…. So decided to move slowly and carefully…. When he is moving out…. He heard voice of Baldev…..

Baldev shouting on his suordinatrd: chalo jaldi jalddi hath chalo….. aaj sham tak iss mal ki delivery karni hai….

Some men are picking some packets and moving towards the back side of bunglow…. Daya carefully went behind…. He saw that men are entering in to a secreset exit ….

Daya to himself: yeh bohot bada Chakkar hai…. yeh rasta kaha jata hai dekhana hoga….

But then he hurd a loud voice of Baldev….. He understands that Baldev get the news of his escap….

Baldev is giving instruction that must be went out side so search all the area… Daya smiles in him self as Baldev is searching him out side…. And Daya is in bunglow…..

Daya's mind black for some seconds he not able to control on him self…. He is about to fall….. but manage well

Daya to himself: nahi Daya yaha se bahar nikalana hai Abhi intajar kar raha hai….. per pehele muse Manisha se milna hai…. muse oata karna hai ki yeh 9 september wali bat kya hai…

A van voice disturbs his trail of thoughts…. Daya was near to back door…. He slowly move towards front door from where Van voice is coming…

He saw that Van bring four girls out….. Daya from distance can understand that some this seriously wrong with those girls… Girls are not able to walk properly… pain is clearly shown in faces…

Van is also having doctors…. Baldev comes to them and instruct them to go in a room…. Doctor takes one girl inside and others be seated… Now Daya can see all faces of girls…. He is shock to see Manisha is also one of the girl…

Daya eagerly wants to know whats happening in that room….. here Baldev is becoming mad as his men does not get Daya yet…

Its taking too long for doctor to come out… So Daya settled on ground… and soon he fast in sleep at same place…..

Its third day morning…. Daya wake up with a shiver in body… Its clearly shown that he see a very bad dream…..

Daya: yeh mai kya dekh raha hue… nahi mai ACP sir ke sath aaisa nahi kar sakata…

Daya same time see that now doctors are moving out….. whare baldev in reminds him to be there tomorrow on time….

Baldev men shifted girls in room….. Suuddenly Baldev's phone ring and he move out…. Now only some peoples are remained…. Daya slowly move towards room in which girls are kept…..

He check the door its closed from outside…. Daya opens it and enter in the room…. And close the door behind…

He saw a wired seen infront of him…. Girls are in so much pain….. Daya towards Manisha…. Try to make her seat…

Daya softly: Manisha…. Manisha tum thik ho….

Manisha slowly open her eyes and see Daya infront of him…

Manisha with so much efforts: Unnn logo ko bachalo…. Aap hi yeh kar sakte ho…..

Daya sahke her a bit as She is going in to unconscious stage slowly….

Daya: kise Manisha….. kya hua hau yaha…

Manisha repeat one word and fall in sleep… Daya see Manisha holding her tummy….. he slowly check whats wrong with her….. he in embarroed but now he is helpless too…..

He can see operations mark on her tummy… and words repeated by Manisha are bomb…

**Authors note**

**I think you guys are bored with story so that not reviewing... Please review other wise I will stop here... will not update this story any more**


	12. Final Knock down

To **shivanisharma9**... its really nice to see your harsh comments but I would have accepted your all bashing if I also got your appreciative comments... I never give dhamki that I am not going to continue... But in my professional busy schedule its really difficult for me to write on daily basis... if my story is not worth to read then spending time on it is does not make any sense so i asked for free comments from those... hwo values the writer

If You are regular reader then why don't you comment on daily basis... or you only knows bashing to others...

other thing never forget writers have there personal life too... so if they are busy in it and not able to update for some time... don't treat them as of they are the cause of destroying world... I read your harsh comments on others story to and that time also I challenged just write a story... in free flow and then do harsh comments as you do on daily basis...

**Sorry to others for my above post...**

* * *

**final Knock down**

Daya left Manisha in that room and slowly move towards the room where Doctor takes those girls before…. He checks the door of the room… When he enters, he can see a mini operation theater….. He over further inside… on a table 5 places name and near to name of place one bomb is visible… but there are only 4 bombs….. they are different in nature… before he can touch that bombs two men enters inside… Daya move under the bed…

M1: Isss room ka darwaja khula kaise tha…..

M2: pata nahi under toh koi nahi dikh raha hai…..

M1: Hmmm ek kam karo chalo jaldi se yaha se bahar nikalo or door locks kardo…

M2: haan agar boss aagaya toh hum dono ko jinda nahi chodega….. akhir itani mehnat se yeh bombs Indiake bahar se yahatak pohoche hai….

M1: haan sahi kaha per agar inko remot se operate kiya ja sakata hai toh unn ladakiyo ke pet se isse nikal ne ki jarurat kya thi…..

M2: kue ki agar yeh bombs unke sharir me rehe toh inke barud se unnki jaan ja sakti hai….. fir yeh boms unnke destination tak carry karne ke liye kis or ki madat lene padti bas issi liye….

Both left the place…. Daya come out from hiding place check the bombs….. he tries to understand it's a karo ya maro situation he has to take the risk and diffuse all the bombs… he finally…. After so much discussion with him self he decided to cut the red wire…..

He cut for first bomb and it got diffused….. then second third and fourth…. As soon as he finished fourth one listen Baldev's voice…. So in hurry he try to move at hiding place… but here his bad luck catches him….

Drugs, no food and water situation makes Daya to feel uneasy and he fall down….. When he fall down his head bang with three things first with the equipment stand then at the age of bed and last on floor… In a result, He becomes unconscious immediately…

Back from Flash back

Daya: or Jab sham ko hosh aaya… maine moka pake picheke raste se bhag kar high way pohoch gaya….

Abhijeet (he is confused): Daya sham ko nahi tu dusare din sham ko hosh aaya tha….. or intani der tu waha behosh tha kisine dekha kaise nahi…

Daya also be come shocked…

ACP: Abhijeet hota hai aaisa kabhi kabhi.… acha Daya Ab tum aram karo bad me bat karte hai…..

Before Daya start Manisha takes leave from them…

Here out side…..

ACP said some thing in Abhijeets ear…. Abhijeet is stunt to listen it….

ACP: Abhijeet hume yeh karan hi hoga

Abhijeet in tears: Sir woh Bhai hai mera…. Dost hai…. sare rishte muse ussise mile hai….. nahi sir hum aaisa nahi karenge…. Agar galti se bhi chotisi glati ho gayi na toh sab kahatam ho jayega…..

ACP: Abhijeet mat bhulo ki tum or woh dono CID officers ho….

Abhijeet in firm tone: issi liye humari life itani sasti haina sir…..

ACP look at Abhijeet a pain in ACP's eye make Abhijeet realize that the decision for this thing is not so easy for him: Abhijeet yeh mere orders hai or inhe tumhe pura karana hai…

Abhijeet in determining tone: yes sir (he further raise the query) Sir per aap ko aaisa kue lagat hai ki yeh sab kal hi hoga…

ACP: takes out a sketch from his pocket…. Yeh Manishane banwaya hua Baldev ka skect…. Agar isski dadhi muche hatwaye or isse thoda young kare toh yeh aaisa dikehega….. ACP shows him edited pictures print out… Abhijeet see towards it and shocked…..

In the evening….. Abhijeet took Daya at Hidding place… in whole way Abhijeet is tensed…..

Daya who is at passenger seat… feeling dowzy…. When he try to sleep in between he open his eayes with jerk Abhikeet after seeing his jerk stops the car…..

Abhijeet with concer: kya bat hai Daya aaise kue uthe…

Daya hide his all emotions: Nahi kuch nahi bas aaise hi….

Abhijeet can smell something wrong but currently he is concern with some thing which is worst than this…..

After this Daya d close his eyes but not for more than a minute… he is forcing to his eyes not to close…..

Finally they reach at a place… Daya was shock to see the place…

Daya in shock: Abhi kaha leke aayeho muse….. muse laga hum ghar ja rahai hai….

Abhijeet hide his face in car dickey to remove bags: Daya please kuch mat puch abhi…

Daya like a obeyed child follow Abhijeet… they spend night there…. For two different reasons both Abhijeet and Daya spend sleep less night…Its one of the rare night when there is a pin drop silence when only DUO are alone in same room….. no teasing no masti….. Abhijeet seating on rolling chair with open eyes and Daya at bed…

In the morning, Abhijeet went out to call ACP sir as the room where they kept Daya is a room that had a signal jammer….. no out side signals can work in it….

Daya was at wash room taking batha….. when he heard a door sound… At onece he feel that its not Abhijeet who enters…. So he takes quick shower and come out…

He saw Abhijeet entering in room… Abhijeet came near to him

Abhijeet: kya hua…. Aaise kue dekh raha hai ho,…

Daya: agar tum ab ander aayeho toh thodi der pehele kon aaya tha…..

A voice rose: mai aaya tha

Duo turn around and See Baldev in front of them…

Abhijeet (In harsh) tumhari yaha aane ki himat kaise hue tuse toh mai nahi chodunga..

He move towards Baldev but stop at once… As Baldev is carring a remot in His hands

Baldev: Thoda bhi hilana mat Abhijeet warana tumhara pyaara dost iss duniya ko alwida kar dega…

Abhijeet stops at his place….. but Daya started moving fuether in full anger… Abhijeet cluch his wrist and singnal him to stop… Daya was shocked…

Baldev: aaise hairan mat ho Daya Abhijeet joh kar raha hai woh sahi hai…..

Abhijeet (firm but a bit pleading tone): Jony dekh uss remot ko chod de…..

Baldev: Ohh toh tumne muse pehechan liya Abhijeet

Daya (smirks): Snr Insp Abhijeet Mujrimo ka na pehechan sake aaisa ho hi nahi sakta Jony

Jony: Bohot ghamad haina Daya tuse apane dost pe… (Daya only give koi shak look to him and walk towards Abhijeet he stand exactly one step behind Abhijeet)… acha per kya jante ho aaj tumhari joh bhi halat hai ussaki wajah tumhara yeh dost hai…..

Daya move ahead in anger…. But Abhijeet stops him….

Jony: Itaana ghusa sehat ke liye thi nahi hai Daya… pata hai tumhe woh painful din uss kamre me kue bitane pade… kue tuhare setiments ko maine itani buru tarah se hurt kiya hai ki ab tum do minute aapni aankhe band bhi nahi kar sakte….. (Abhijeet look at Daya… Daya look at him and move his head down)…. Or Janate ho aaj tumhara yeh dost tumhe kue rok raha hai kue ki mere hath me yeh remot hai….. yeh remot jisme tumhari jindagi band hai…. (Daya give look to Abhijeet and now Abhijeet move his head down)

Abhijeet pleading to Jony: Dekh Jony tumhe agar musase problem hai toh tum musase bala lo tum Daya ko kue bich me la rahai ho….

Jony: Ab samaj raha haina… ki aapno ko dard hota hai toh kaisa lagata hai… mere Billu ka kya kasur tha… museum me chori maine ki thi ACP se paise maine liye the…. Toh tumne mere bhai Billu ko kue goli mar…. Muse marte na…. nahi jaise mai tadapa hue na aapne Billu ke liye waise tum bhi tadpo ge ab… puri jindagi…..

Jony press his thumb on remot and Abhijeet takes out his gun and shoot and his hand all happened in a bink of time…..

Abhijeet look at Daya who gives him a smile and assure him as he is ok…..

Jony: koi bat nahi Abhijeet mai isse mar nahi paya toh kya hua….. Issaki humesha khuli ankhe….. jinme humesha nind ki talash hogi….. jab thak ke yeh sona chahega or nahi so payega… usski humesha ki baichaini tumhe her waqt todti rahai gi….. jaise mai tut raha hue waise….. (a really scary laugh by Jony makes Abhijeet shiver)

Daya then give jhapad to Jony….. and he says that after coming out from jail he Join this Gang and who gives this mission to him… in a parralor he planned all this things for Daya….. he not able to complite his mission as Daya and Abhijeet difused all the bombs…. When he retun with fifth bomb….. He saw all 4 bombs are difussed and Daya was lying on the floor….. so he placed a cheap bom in Daya's body and left the place with Fifth bomb…

He wanted to kill Daya on the 11th September as it's a date when Billu died…..

Duting the operation he got Daya's blood sample which he use to mislead Abhijeet by placing it on the wooden trap door and sending that CD to bureau.

* * *

here is the end of the suspense some light movements and a special surprise scene will be waiting for you all ahead... which i will update on sunday...


	13. Ending Or Beginning

**Ending Or Beginning**

The really painful case got over… Jony again send to Jail…..

Here only TRIO are at bureau…

Abhijeet (who is controlling his anger but not able to control his harsh tone): Sir agar aap janate the ki Daya ke sharir me woh Chip bomb hai toh itane din chup kue rahai…. Or yeh bhi janate the ki woh Baldev hi Jony hai….. or Daya ko 11 th ko manarana chahata hai….. fir bhi aap ne Daya ko moaut ke …

Daya cluck Abhijeet's wrist as Abhijeet losing his sense under his anger… ACP who is coolly looking at His 2nd in command… and His best Friend…

ACP always feels pound on this two boys…. Both had fire and water…. When one is in anger the second one becomes water and vice versa… he always think what happened when both become fire at same time….. hmmm ACP thinks uss time muse pani banana hoga and smile…

ACP (in calm and Fatherly tone): Agar sahab ka ghusa thanda ho gaya ho toh mai kuch kahu….

On ACP's this tone and words Daya really tried hard not to burst in laugh…. If he laughs then it work as oil in fire for Abhijeet… Abhijeet who is really in anger give a quite smile but jus for a movement he replace his smile with anger again…..

Abhijeet in teasing tone: Kahiye sir yaha waise bhi aap ke orders hi chalte hai…. humari kya majal joh aap ko mana kar sake…..

Daya who is giggling get an angry look from ACP and then from Abhijeet stopped giggling with so much efforts…..

ACP: acha puri bat tumhe nahi suanani hai or tane muse mar rahai ho…. Khair iss sab ka hisab kitab bad me hoga…..

Abhijeet look at Daya and signal him that meri pared toh pakki hai…

ACP continues: Abhijeet jab Daya ko Mumbai me shift kiya gaya or usaka brain scanning hua uss samay maine doctor ko Daya ka full body scan kane ko bhi kaha tha…. Jisme woh chip bomb detect ho gaya or doctors ne muse bataya or usse ussi waqt ussaki body se nikal diaya tha…..

Abhijeet and Daya are really shocked as ACP does not give any hint to them….

ACP continue: or rahi bat Jony ki or 11th September ko Daya ko marne ki bat muse pata hone ki toh…. tum Daya ko or iss case ko leke itane pareshan the ki maine socha Daya ke uppar ka bomb ka khatar toh tal chukka hai toh 10 th ko sham ko mai tumhe iss Jony ke bareme or 11th ke ussake plan ke bareme bata dunga…..

Abhieet ashamed with his behavior….

Abhijeet: sorry sir woh

ACP cuts him in between: haan haan pata hai sahab jade ghuse me the…..(Abhijeet move his head down) chalo koi bat nahi ab naye case lo hath me….. bohot ho gaya yeh sab… mere bureau me ek hi sentimental full kafi hai samaje

Daya got embarrassed while Abhijeet smiles and say yes sir

ACP leaves the place…. And Now Daya and Abhijeet are in bureau….

Abhijeet look at Daya and Daya gets that Abhijeet still have some stress… so he make movements lighter…

Daya: Boss chale…..

Abhijeet in shock : kaha

Daya: taj mehel

Abhijeet in teasing: Delhi wala

Daya shock and correct him: nahi Mumbai wale

Abhijeet smile and with meaning full eyes: Ohh Taj mehel Dhaba haan chalo chalo…..

Daya in anger: ji nahi Taj mehel Five star hotel….. muse aaj diner waha karna hai…..

Abhijeet goes near to door and say in lauder: or bill bhi dena hai… he runs from there without waiting for Daya's reaction as he knows Daya also start following him in irritation… As he must be so much hungry by this time…..

Daya did the same as expected by Abhijeet….

They reach to qualis….. Abhijeet move towards driver seat and Daya got nerves….. Since the start of this mission till now he just draws qualis ones that too with pre occupied brain… But today they are tensioned free…. Abhijeet and he can enjoy good time….. so he wants to be on driving seat… But He knows Abhijeet will not give him permission so he starts moving towards passenger door…

Abhijeet who is standing with open door…. Look at Daya and he smells his thought…. Smiles and When Daya about to enter inside… He called him

Abhijeet: Daya abbey waha baith ke gadi chalayega kya….. or mero jagah pe tu baithega toh mai kya chat pe baithunga ya bonet pe…..

Daya jump away from Passenger seat and run towards driving seat like a child….. Abhijeet move towards passenger seat with happy smile…

Daya started qualis in full speed… After so many days there is a relaxation on their faces…..

Abhijeet: Abey thoda dhire chala….

Daya: arre time dekho boss… (Abhijeet confused but check the watch its 11.30 pm) itana late ho gaya hai agar khana khatam ho gaya hotel me toh… (He makes a childish query with innocent face)

Abhijeet look at him and think….. Yeh ek cid office hai ya char panch saal ka chota bacha…. isse bhi pata hai ki Mumbai me 11.30 pm is treated as 8 pm at other places…. Yaha late night ka matlab hota hai…. raat ke 2-3 baje… OR hotel Taj mehel jaise bade hotels toh 24 ghante khana server karte hai….. fir bhi yeh ittane innocently yeh sawal kar raha hai….. yeh mera yaar dost bhai….. sab kuch hai per fir bhi pichale 15 salo me issaki innocence ka yeh raaj mai nahi jaan paya hue…. Shayad issaka pure dil hi hai… Joh isse ek bache jaisa innocent banata hai…

Or bhook toh issase bardash nahi hoti pata nahi woh 4 din kaise…..

Abhijeet eyes shows a painful expression and Daya stops him from thinking about those worst days

Daya question in same innocence: arre bolo khana khatam hua toh mera kya hoga…

Abhijeet cuts his thought trail and: Fikar mat kar mai tuse maggi khilaunga woh bhi Words best Maggi cook Abhijeet ke hath hi…

Daya smiles: or yeh upadhi sahab ko kisne di…. Tarika ne…

Abhijeet: Nahi meri behen ne…. Woh keheti hai ki ussake jhale ko kuch bhi banana nahi aati…..

Daya in complaining tone: acha milane toh do muse dekho kyakya banake khilata hue usse…. na tumhe aa kar kaha ki Daya words ka best nahi bestest ckook hai toh mera naam bhi Daya nahi

Abhijeet laugh on Daya's anger and: Dekho tum meri behen ke sath aaisa nahi kar sakte…. Warana…

Daya: Warana kya haan….

Qualis enters in to Hotel Taj mehel's parking place….. Daya park the qualis and

Abhijeet gets down… He lean on window panel and say: Mai ussake liye koi or dhund lunga

Daya also move out and laugh: ussa jhaali ke liye bas yeh Jhaala hi bana hai boss….

Both move inside the lift… Lift doors close…. And Daya grab Abhijeet's hand tightly… Abhijeet was surprise on Daya's grip…. his grip getting tighter with every movement….. Abhijeet thought that his hand's bone will get fractures….. he just place his second hand on Daya's hand….. Daya come in to sense and loose his grip a bit but does not leave Abhijeet's hand….

They reach on 12th floor….. Abhijeet decide that he will talk later with Daya regarding this matter

Both out from lift and Daya shocked: Arre boss dining hall toh niche hai 10th Floor pe…..

Abhijeet keeps finger on his lips and signal Daya to keep quiet and follow him...

They move towards room no 1205...

Abhijeet opens the door and Daya follow him with confusion….

They enter inside…. Room is fully decorated with flowers…. A table is full with food stuff…. All items are favorite of Daya… Rooms light are deem and Candles placed on table….

Daya look at Abhijeet in confusion who by eyes asks how's all this….. Daya by expression says impressive….

Daya: Boss yeh sab kis liye…. Tum muse date pe laye ho…. Yaar pehele pata hota toh thoda saf sudhara bacha banke aata na…

Abhijeet in little anger: Daya bakwas band…

Daya gesture as zipping his lips…..

And sudden band on the door… DUO turns to door… Its Muskaan who is crying hard…. After seeing Daya….. she come closer to him and Hug him….

Muskaan: Daya mai muskaan Hue pehchana muse….

Daya looking at her in confusion…. And she is continuously trying to remind him about their relationship

Daya look and Abhijeet and Tarika Who enter behind Muskaan… and after seeing naughtiness in their eyes… Daya give a look to Abhijeet that how dare you…..

Daya then look at Muskaan: Hay Musi muse khuch nahi hua hai….. kya hogaya hai tumhe

Muskaan come in to sense after listening Musi from Daya and look at Abhijeet and Tarika who played really bad Prank with her…

She tries to move towards them in anger but Daya pull her closer and hug her tightly….. and whisper in her ears I love you

She also Hug him and say I love you too

Her Abhijeet and Tarika look at each other and Hug too….. After that both couples enjoy romantic night…..

Abhijeet after catching Jony….. Call Tarika on conference hall landline as their mobiles are not allowed there…. And tell her about whole situation and then they made a plan that they give surprise to Daya and played a small prank with Muskaan as if Muskaan comes to know all the things happened to Daya then she may not able to take it so easily but after this prank she take all things easily…. As after a solid tension relaxed brain can handle situations in better way….

Tarika took permission for a night after explaining whole situation to organizers and they give it to her….. Then she took flight from Delhi to Mumbai with Muskaan after end of their Day section….. Abhijeet book room and with the help of Tasha and Vivek make all other arrangement… Vivek drop girls to Hotel after picking them from airport…

All four sharing laughter blast on Daya's joke when Tarika looks at watch….

Tarika quickly gets up who is seating near to Abhijeet on Bed and move towards Muskaan…. Muskaan and Daya seating on floor…..

Tarika: OMG Muskaan chalo jaldi its 4 now we have a flight in next one hour….

All comes in the sense….. and within 10 minutes all four are in qualis….. DUO drop girls at airport and say good bye to girls for more 7 days…

Then they return to home… Both wish good night to each other and move towards respective room…..

Abhijeet change into track pant and T shirt… He wants some water so move towards kitchen where he saw Daya… who is taking out a sleeping pill and take it with water…. And move towards his room….. Abhijeet quickly move towards his room and keep watch on Daya's next movement…

Daya goes inside and shut the door once…. Abhijeet relax for a movement that Daya can sleep now but only for a minute…. Daya open his room's door in jerk….. he was all sweat in a minute time…. His eyes are like he saw something wired… and that door not close after words…..

Abhijeet peep in to Daya's room…. Daya sleeping on his bed and with open eyes…..

Abhijeet move back a step by step….. He is remembering the words of Jony….

_ Jony: koi bat nahi Abhijeet mai isse mar nahi paya toh kya hua….. Issaki humesha khuli ankhe….. jinme humesha nind ki talash hogi….. jab thak ke yeh sona chahega or nahi so payega… ussaki humesha ki baichaini tumhe her waqt todti rahai gi….. jaise mai tut raha hue waise….. (a really scary laugh by Jony makes Abhijeet shiver)_

Big Damaged is already happened whether it is permanent or temporary that's the only question?

**Author's note: **

**Here I completed my story **

**Thank you friends for cheering me up and waiting for my story update for long time**

**Hope U enjoys this chapter too… keep commenting…. **

Dear Shivani...

I posted total 18 stories on this forum... I hardly got 6-7 reply from u... and from them 3-4 are bashing once... And now only i want to clear I can't post daily... sorry its not possible for me... I decided to write and will write but not on cost of my personal professional life or my health... Its up to You that U want to comment or not... Here are so many readers who show me my mistakes but in a proper way and I always thank full to them as because of their valuable comments I am able to improve my self... But U heated my self respect so that I replied u harshly...

Now hope U understand that how much it hurts when some one comments u harshly... and If not then Its your bad luck...


End file.
